<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go to Grandma's House by uptotheblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630584">Go to Grandma's House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue'>uptotheblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Friendship, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup tidak melulu seperti garis lurus yang selalu kita idamkan. Kejutan-kejutan tidak terduga di tengah jalan terkadang terasa lebih manis daripada semua rencana A sampai Z yang telah ditorehkan tinta hitam di atas buku-buku yang akan menjadi usang bertahun-tahun kemudian.</p><p>Biar Byungchan tunjukkan, bagaimana tempat ini mengubah kesehariannya yang terbiasa hitam-putih menjadi dipenuhi begitu banyak warna.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New World Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go to Grandma's House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ini lumayan panjang, jadi bacanya pelan-pelan aja, ya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiruk pikuk memenuhi setiap sudut terminal bus yang tidak pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Terlihat banyak orang hilir mudik; ada yang hendak menaiki bus, ada pula yang baru tiba dari destinasi sebelumnya, beberapa lainnya hendak mengantar kepergian ataupun menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Sebagian besar masyarakat memang masih menggunakan transportasi umum beroda empat ini. Selain karena ongkosnya yang terbilang lumayan terjangkau, juga efektif bagi penumpang yang ingin bepergian dalam jarak pendek meskipun tidak jarang pula kendaraan satu ini dipilih untuk perjalanan yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar. Dan satu lagi, bonus pemandangan yang disajikan sepanjang perjalanan jika kau mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat jendela.</p><p>Itulah mengapa sepagi ini—saat matahari bahkan masih berada jauh dari puncaknya, Byungchan sudah menjejakkan kaki di terminal bus. Pasalnya, ia ingin duduk di dekat jendela dan tidak mau berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain seperti terakhir kali ia menaiki kendaraan tersebut. Dirinya bisa saja menunggu bus di perempatan lampu merah Kalimalang yang jaraknya jauh lebih dekat dari rumahnya dibandingkan terminal yang berjarak lebih dari 6 km, tetapi jika ia menunggu di sana, kendaraan itu biasanya sudah dipadati oleh banyak penumpang, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang harus rela berdiri atau duduk di samping pengemudi seperti yang sudah-sudah.</p><p>Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah jika ia pergi dengan mobil pribadi bersama papanya nanti sore, tetapi Byungchan sengaja menolak ajakan sang papa karena rasanya sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak bepergian menggunakan bus. Lagi pula, cuaca pagi ini sedang bagus dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa perjalanannya kali ini akan terasa menyenangkan.</p><p>“Kan, udah rame,” monolog Byungchan saat memasuki bus.</p><p>Walaupun ini bulan Juli dan bukan musimnya pulang kampung, tetapi lumayan banyak orang yang hendak pergi ke destinasi yang sama dengan dirinya. Untungnya masih ada beberapa bangku kosong di barisan belakang hingga Byungchan dengan sigap langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sana, tepat di samping jendela sesuai dengan keinginannya.</p><p>Bunyi pemberitahuan akan keberangkatan bus yang Byungchan tumpangi terdengar dari <em>speaker </em>terminal, dan Byungchan yang sudah duduk tenang di kursinya lantas menyatukan kedua tangannya—berdoa agar perjalanannya kali ini selamat sampai ke tempat tujuan.</p><p>Bus mulai melaju secara perlahan ketika Byungchan memasang <em>earphone</em>-nya.</p><p>Sebuah lagu lawas milik Richard Marx mengalun dari <em>earphone</em>-nya ketika Byungchan mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan, tetapi daripada memilih tidur di sepanjang perjalanan, Byungchan lebih suka menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela mobil dan menelusuri segala sesuatu yang ada di luar sana. Matanya akan selalu termanjakan oleh pohon-pohon yang tampak saling mengejar satu sama lain, atau <em>silhouette</em> permukiman warga yang berjejer seperti kawanan semut di kejauhan sana, hingga orang-orang yang hari itu berpapasan dengannya dalam selayang pandang. Mau sebanyak apa pun hal-hal seperti ini ia lakukan, nyatanya setiap perjalanan selalu meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi Byungchan.</p><p>Setelah sampai di daerah tujuannya, Byungchan bergegas turun dari bus. Ia lebih memilih turun di pasar Cibadak daripada di pemberhentian terakhir karena akan sangat merepotkan jika dirinya harus berbalik arah. Byungchan sempat melihat ada dua orang yang ikut turun bersamanya tadi, seorang pria paruh baya dan pria tinggi. Entah siapa Byungchan pun tidak peduli.</p><p>Byungchan membuang botol minumnya yang telah kosong sebelum mencari angkutan umum yang akan membawanya ke rumah sang nenek. Ia menelusuri mobil-mobil berwarna biru yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan sambil terus menyeka keringatnya yang tidak berhenti mengucur. Waktu masih belum mencapai tengah hari, tetapi panas Sukabumi sudah mulai terasa menyengat. Byungchan mendesah dalam hati.</p><p>Setelah berada di angkutan umum selama hampir dua puluh menit, Byungchan akhirnya tiba di pertigaan jalan menuju rumah sang nenek. Ia berdiam diri di pinggir jalan selama beberapa menit saat menyadari bahwa banyak yang sudah berubah dari tempat itu.</p><p>Dulu ketika dirinya masih kecil, ia hampir jarang jajan karena tidak ada sesuatu seperti <em>Supermarket </em>di dekat sini. Namun kini, Byungchan yang baru saja tiba langsung dibuat tercengang oleh keberadaan dua swalayan yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Merupakan pemandangan biasa jika di Bekasi, tetapi baru baginya dari desa ini. Byungchan juga menyadari betapa padatnya daerah ini sekarang karena tempat-tempat yang dulunya adalah lahan kosong atau kebun kini telah berubah menjadi rumah-rumah warga.</p><p>Byungchan berkali-kali mengumpat dalam hati ketika harus berjalan kaki kurang lebih enam puluh meter di bawah cuaca yang begitu terik. Ia sampai keheranan kenapa tempat ini menjadi begitu panas, padahal saat masih sering berkunjung ke sini dulu, Byungchan biasanya hanya mandi sekali sehari karena rasa dinginnya yang tidak dapat ditoleransi.</p><p>Baru saja Byungchan melewati pagar sebuah rumah berlantai dua dan hendak mengucapkan salam, seorang perempuan muda sudah terlebih dahulu berlari dari dalam rumah dan langsung memeluknya erat—bahkan sampai melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Byungchan, seperti seekor koala yang sedang bergelayut kepada induknya.</p><p>“Kasep pisan sih kamu, Byungchan!” Perempuan itu berseloroh heboh. Tangannya sibuk mencubiti kedua pipi Byungchan, juga mengacak-acak rambutnya.</p><p>Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk semua orang menampakkan keberadaan mereka karena hampir semua keluarga di lingkungan sini adalah sanak saudara dengan rumah mereka yang saling berdempetan, jadi terang saja jika suara melengking perempuan itu terdengar oleh mereka. Byungchan tentunya meluangkan waktu untuk menyalami orang-orang yang berkumpul satu per satu, lalu harus merelakan pipinya menjadi bersemu setelah pujian-pujian soal betapa tampannya dirinya dituturkan oleh sanak saudara mamanya.</p><p>Satu jam kiranya Byungchan mendekam di ruang tamu bersama dengan beberapa saudara yang menanyakan soal ini-itu kepadanya—yang memang sudah tidak berkunjung hampir lima tahun. Ruangan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul keluarga besar itu menjadi penuh dan ramai sampai akhirnya mereka membubarkan diri dan membiarkan Byungchan beristirahat. Namun setelah mengisi perutnya, Byungchan justru pergi ke rumah bergaya tempo dulu yang berada tepat di depan rumah neneknya.</p><p>Rumah itu adalah rumah kayu bercat putih gading yang memiliki ruangan serta kamar-kamar yang begitu luas. Sesungguhnya jika bukan karena perintah orang tuanya, ia lebih suka bermalam dan tidur beramai-ramai di sana daripada di rumah neneknya yang cukup menyeramkan dan selalu membuatnya tidak nyaman.</p><p>“Miya,” panggil Byungchan dari teras rumah.</p><p>“Chan, sini ke kamar!” balasnya dengan lantang.</p><p>Ya, Miya. Ia adalah perempuan yang memeluknya di depan saat kedatangannya tadi. Perempuan itu merupakan anak dari sepupu mamanya yang kebetulan adalah salah satu penghuni rumah ini. Di antara saudaranya yang lain, Byungchan memang paling dekat dengan Miya, mungkin karena sifat keduanya yang agak-agak mirip dan nyambung satu sama lain. Miya juga tidak pernah bersikap <em>awkward</em> ketika bersama Byungchan meskipun keduanya sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Itulah sebabnya, Byungchan gampang sekali akrab dengan orang seperti Miya.</p><p>Ketika sampai di depan kamar perempuan itu, Byungchan mendapati Miya sudah mengganti baju santainya dengan seragam pramuka. Membuat Byungchan bertanya-tanya di tempatnya, sekarang adalah akhir pekan, kenapa harus menggunakan pakaian seperti itu?</p><p>Menyadari kebingungan saudaranya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, Miya terkekeh lalu berseru, “Aku lupa hari ini harus ngajar pramuka saking semangatnya mau nyambut kamu, Chan.”</p><p>Miya kembali mondar-mandir di dalam kamar sambil memasukkan beberapa barang ke tas punggungnya. Byungchan tersenyum sekilas saat menyadari bahwa kamar saudarinya itu masih terlihat sama seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya. Tempat itu begitu rapi dan harum, tidak ada sampah yang berserakan di mana-mana, dan perempuan itu selalu meletakkan semua barangnya pada tempat yang seharusnya. Bahkan sepertinya, tidak ada sedikit pun debu bersarang di kamar tersebut.</p><p>Sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa, Miya terlebih dahulu menyambar dua buah buku dari atas kasurnya. Buku-buku tersebut kemudian diserahkan kepada Byungchan.</p><p>“Apa nih? Kok, dikasih ke aku?!” cicit Byungchan seraya memperhatikan buku-buku di tangannya.</p><p>“Karena hari ini aku sibuk—yang juga disebabkan karena kamu, makanya aku minta tolong, ya?” Byungchan bergidik ketika saudarinya berbicara dengan mencondongkan wajah. Ia dorong jidat Miya dengan jari telunjuknya sambil melolongkan kata ‘<em>eww</em>’ berulang kali.</p><p>“Terus, harus kuapain ini buku-bukunya?” Sambil mengekori Miya yang berjalan dengan tidak sabaran ke arah rak sepatu, Byungchan kembali bertanya.</p><p>“Kamu jalan ke sana,” tunjuk Miya ke jalan raya di depan kediaman mereka seraya mengikat tali sepatunya. “Nah! Kamu belok kanan deh, lurus terus aja sampai kamu ketemu warung sayur-mayur satu-satunya di daerah sini. Di depan warung itu ada semacam ruko dua lantai, kamu masuk aja ke situ. Makasih Byungchan! Aku pergi dulu, dah!” seru Miya, lalu berlari dengan tangan melambai-lambai di udara dan meninggalkan Byungchan yang hanya mampu menghela napasnya berat.</p><p>Mengikuti petunjuk Miya tadi, Byungchan berjalan mencari warung yang ditunjukkan saudarinya itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bergegas ke kamar dan malah menemui Miya. Jika saja ia berada di rumah, dirinya tidak akan repot-repot berjalan kaki di bawah sorotan matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya sambil mencari tempat yang ia sendiri pun tidak tahu di mana letaknya.</p><p>Namun untung saja, tempat yang tengah Byungchan tuju ternyata tidaklah terlalu jauh seperti yang ia bayangkan karena hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang diperlukan untuk tiba di sana.</p><p>Byungchan celingukan di depan sebuah bangunan dua lantai yang memiliki jendela-jendela hitam besar yang menjulang begitu serasi dengan pintunya. Halaman tempat itu tampak sangat indah dan terawat dengan adanya tanaman-tanaman hijau juga bunga-bunga berbagai macam warna. Di sisi sebelah kiri ada lahan kosong yang sepertinya digunakan untuk parkir kendaraan karena ada satu mobil dan motor terparkir di sana.</p><p>Daripada ruko seperti yang dikatakan Miya, Byungchan rasa hal menakjubkan yang ada di depannya ini lebih cocok disebut rumah kaca. Seingatnya, tidak ada sesuatu seperti ini ketika terakhir kali ia berkunjung, dan bangunannya yang megah terasa begitu kontras dengan bangunan-bangunan lain di sekitarnya.</p><p>Baru saja pintu di depannya hendak ia dorong, Byungchan terlebih dahulu dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari sana. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya berusia tidak jauh dengan mamanya.</p><p>“Oh? Halo.” Wanita dengan rambut ikal yang dibiarkan tergerai mencapai pinggang tersebut menyapa ramah. Senyumnya terulas ketika menghadap Byungchan.</p><p>“Halo, selamat siang,” balas Byungchan sambil membungkukkan badan.</p><p>Wanita yang masih tersenyum itu memperhatikan Byungchan dan bertanya, “Saya baru lihat kamu kayanya. Kamu orang baru, Nak?”</p><p>“Oh, saya kebetulan dari Bekasi dan sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenek saya. Tidak jauh dari sini, kok.”</p><p>“Mau mengembalikan buku, ya?” Wanita itu melirik buku-buku yang dibawanya. “Di dalam ada anak tante, nanti minta tolong sama dia aja ya, uhm?”</p><p>“Byungchan. Panggil aja Byungchan atau Chan juga boleh!” Byungchan berseru riang sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, yang sontak membuat wanita di depannya ikut tertawa.</p><p>“Oke, Byungchan kalau begitu. Sampai ketemu lagi, Chan.”</p><p>Byungchan masuk lebih jauh ketika pintu di belakangnya sudah tertutup rapat. Rasa takjubnya tidak dapat dibendung ketika dihadapkan oleh ruangan besar yang ternyata tidak kalah indah dengan latarannya. Di dekat pintu masuk ada papan bertuliskan ‘Rumah Baca Nagrak, Selamat Datang!’ dengan kartun empat remaja yang duduk melingkar dan masing-masing membaca sebuah buku.</p><p>Tidak seperti kebanyakan perpustakaan yang pernah Byungchan datangi, rak-rak buku di tempat itu disusun membentuk huruf ‘n’. Setiap permukaan lantai di tengah rak tersebut tampak dilapisi permadani berwarna cokelat muda dan putih susu, lalu di atasnya tersebar beberapa bantal dengan motif senada mengelilingi sebuah meja hitam kecil. Keberadaan tanaman monstera yang diletakkan di setiap sudut ruangan pun semakin mempercantik tempat itu. Dan terdapat total enam rak buku yang ada di sana setelah Byungchan menghitungnya.</p><p>“Permisi,” panggil Byungchan pelan. Matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.</p><p>Seakan mendengar panggilannya, seorang pria tiba-tiba keluar dari tempat yang Byungchan asumsikan sebagai pantri—terlihat dari gelas beruap yang dibawa orang itu saat keluar dari sana. Pria itu memakai kemeja batik bermotif sekar jagad dengan paduan warna merah-hitam yang lengannya digulung mencapai siku dan ujung bawahnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana bahan berwarna hitam. Tidak ada alas kaki yang dikenakan, tetapi tidak lantas mengurangi kerupawanannya. Perawakannya yang tinggi semampai dan cara berjalannya yang bak seorang model <em>catwalk</em> membuat Byungchan menahan napasnya ketika si pria mendekat.</p><p>“Ya?” tanya pria itu setelah berada di depan Byungchan.</p><p>“A–ah ini a–anu ... bukunya.” Byungchan gugup bukan main. Wajahnya terasa terbakar meskipun ruangan itu memiliki pendingin udara. Namun, bagaimana tidak jika ia ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh pria di depannya.</p><p>Pria asing yang ternyata jika dilihat dari jarak dekat mampu membuatnya semakin menganga. Byungchan sampai berpikir, Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk hidup dengan rupa seperti itu? Rambut lurus kecokelatannya menjuntai hingga menutupi mata, tetapi meskipun begitu, Byungchan masih bisa merasakan sorot ketegasan dari balik manik-manik kecil miliknya. Hidungnya tampak ramping dan mancung, bibir tebalnya berhiaskan sebuah tahi lalat mungil di ujung atasnya, dan satu hal yang sejak tadi menyita perhatian Byungchan adalah jakun pria itu yang naik-turun secara konstan ketika menatapnya. <em>The man in front of him is way too attractive, but why does He look so tense?</em></p><p>Kemudian si pria asing itu mengambil buku-buku yang—tanpa sadar saking gugupnya—diangkat Byungchan tinggi-tinggi tepat ke depan wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di komputernya.</p><p>“Telat satu minggu,” katanya, tanpa mengangkat pandangan dari layar komputer.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Kamu telat balikin satu minggu,” ulangnya lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan buru-buru mengayunkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. “Maaf, tapi bukan ak—”</p><p>“Kamu tahu etika meminjam dan memulangkan buku, bukan?” tambahnya dengan suara datar yang mulai terdengar berdengung di telinga Byungchan.</p><p>“Iya. Tapi, kan, bukan aku yang pin—”</p><p>Lawan bicaranya itu menghela napasnya, lalu menatap Byungchan lekat dengan kedua tangannya yang menyilang di depan dada. Ia bangkit dan membawa dirinya kembali berdiri tepat ke hadapan Byungchan.</p><p>“Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, kamu bukan anak kecil lagi,” cecar pria itu dengan kedua mata sibuk menelusuri tubuh Byungchan dari puncak kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. “Seharusnya kamu bisa bersikap lebih bertanggung jawab, ‘kan?”</p><p>Satu decakan lolos dari bibir Byungchan. Sebelah sudut bibirnya naik selagi tawa hambarnya mulai terdengar. Tidak mau terus-menerus dipojokkan, Byungchan turut menyilangkan tangannya setelah mendengus amat keras. Byungchan maju selangkah dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi. “Biar aku jelasin dulu, oke? Pertama, bukan aku yang pinjem buku-buku itu. Kedua, daripada kamu banyak omong, mending kasih tahu berapa denda yang harus kubayar buat buku-buku yang telat dibalikin!” seloroh Byungchan berapi-api dengan kedua matanya yang hampir meloncat keluar.</p><p>Pria yang Byungchan yakini berumur tidak jauh darinya itu bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya menelusuri wajah Byungchan dan terdiam cukup lama. Lalu, tanpa menghiraukan omongan panjang lebar yang dilontarkan Byungchan, ia justru mengambil tumpukan buku yang terletak di sisi kanan meja. Alis Byungchan saling terpaut ketika buku-buku yang—tentunya tidak ringan itu—diberikan kepadanya.</p><p>“Nggak ada denda atau hal semacam itu. Kalau kamu telat balikin barang-barang yang dipinjam, maka kamu harus merelakan beberapa jammu buat bantu-bantu di sini.”</p><p>“Aturan dari mana itu?!” Teriakan Byungchan menggelegar hingga ke sudut ruangan. Dalam benaknya, ia sudah berancang-ancang akan melemparkan semua buku di tangannya ke wajah si pria yang—belum ada lima menit lalu ia bilang rupawan, tetapi nyatanya terverifikasi dapat memicu hipertensi.</p><p>“Ini tempatku. Aku yang buat aturan,” tukasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu dan mencebik.</p><p>“Nggak bisa gitu do—”</p><p>“Tolong kembalikan semua itu ke tempatnya semula,” titah pria yang belum diketahui namanya itu dengan dagu yang turut tertuju ke arah rak buku—seolah memerintahkan Byungchan untuk bergegas ke sana, lagi-lagi tanpa mengindahkan protes yang disuarakanya. Dan belum sempat Byungchan membuka suara, si pria asing sudah terlebih dahulu kembali menyela,</p><p>“Orang-orang yang nggak bertanggung jawab selalu memiliki mulut yang lebih besar dibandingkan dengan otak mereka. Kamu bukan orang yang begitu, ‘kan?”</p><p>Hanya dengusan keraslah yang akhirnya Byungchan berikan karena ia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat. Dengan menghentak-hentak kasar, ia membawa langkah-langkahnya menelusuri setiap rak buku dengan perasaan teramat jengkel.</p><p>Ekor matanya sesekali melirik pada pria menyebalkan yang kini sudah duduk tenang dan tampak sibuk di depan layar komputernya. Dan Byungchan yang tidak hentinya mendumal segera membuang pandangannya ketika pria itu menangkap netranya, lalu memicingkan mata. Demi segala Tuhan alam semesta, ia akan menjitak Miya sekencang mungkin di rumah nanti.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sudah terhitung ke-3 kalinya Byungchan menguap dalam kurun waktu kurang dari lima menit ketika Miya menarik lengannya untuk menyeberang. Mereka berdua saat ini tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju lapangan sepak bola yang biasa digunakan berolahraga oleh orang-orang di lingkungan sini. Byungchan bukanlah seorang yang senang melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan seperti berolahraga, tetapi perempuan di sampingnya ini tidaklah mudah untuk dikalahkan.</p><p>Langit di luar masih benar-benar gelap ketika Miya masuk ke kamar Byungchan dan—dengan barbarnya—langsung menendang Byungchan jatuh dari kasurnya. Namun, Byungchan yang memang masih mengantuk mencoba mengabaikan Miya, juga rasa sakit di dahinya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Ia bersikap tidak acuh dengan kembali merangkak naik ke kasurnya dan bersiap akan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu sampai tiba-tiba perempuan itu menyemprot wajahnya dengan <em>water spray </em>yang entah didapat dari mana. Dengan pasrah, Byungchan pun terpaksa bangkit dan rela menyerah.</p><p><em>Badannya doang yang kecil, tenaganya mah udah kaya hulk</em>, gerutu Byungchan di sela kuapan kantuknya yang ke sekian.</p><p>“Kamu tuh pantes aja loyo begitu, Chan. Jarang olahraga, sih!”</p><p>Byungchan tidak menghiraukan Miya karena kini dirinya tengah dilanda kebingungan. Telunjuknya terangkat menunjuk sesuatu di depan mereka. “Lah, lapangannya mana, Mi?”</p><p>Setahu Byungchan, lapangan luas itu letaknya bersisian dengan jalan raya, yang apabila hari raya tiba selalu dipenuhi oleh puluhan manusia yang ikut melaksanakan shalat Idul Fitri sebab masjid yang terletak di depan lapangan tidak muat untuk menampung semua orang. Namun, yang dapat dilihatnya kini hanyalah deretan ruko-ruko yang membentang sepanjang jalan.</p><p>“Makanya sering-sering ke sini biar nggak linglung begitu jadinya. Kaya Bekasi ke Sukabumi jauh aja, heran. Jodohmu tuh udah jauh, nah yang satu ini jangan dijauh-jauhin juga dong!” Miya mencibir sambil memeletkan lidah, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan mencebik dan menyusul Miya dengan berlari-lari kecil, sedangkan perempuan itu sudah melesat jauh di depan sana. Lapangannya ternyata masih ada, hanya depannya saja yang tertutupi oleh belasan ruko. Ketika ia sampai di sana, tempat itu sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang juga sedang berolah raga, tidak hanya anak muda sepantaran dirinya, ada juga anak-anak kecil, dan beberapa lansia. Mungkin karena ini akhir pekan, jadi mereka lebih memilih melakukan aktivitas yang menyehatkan dibandingkan meneruskan tidur di rumah masing-masing.</p><p>Rasanya seperti nostalgia menurut Byungchan. Ia ingat, dirinya dan sang adik—Yena, sering bermain di sini dengan beberapa teman juga sanak saudara—yang Byungchan agak lupa-lupa ingat siapa-siapanya. Keduanya dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat, bahkan sampai pandai berbicara dalam bahasa sunda. Mereka biasa tinggal di sini saat liburan sekolah ataupun hari raya, kira-kira dua minggu lamanya, dan selalu menangis ketika tiba waktunya kembali ke kota.</p><p>(Byungchan hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini, jika bukan karena nasib jelek yang menimpanya.)</p><p>Setelah menyelesaikan dua putaran, Byungchan langsung melepaskan <em>headband</em> dari kepalanya dan membaringkan diri di atas rerumputan dengan napas terengah-engah, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Miya yang masih semangat di putarannya yang ke sekian. Meskipun kelelahan dan kedua kakinya terasa mau copot, Byungchan nyatanya menyukai sensasi berolahraga di tempat ini. Bertahun-tahun hidup berdampingan dengan polusi udara, ia sepertinya akan merelakan segala sesuatu miliknya demi udara segar yang kini memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.</p><p>Byungchan melemparkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mengamati orang-orang yang saling berinteraksi satu sama lain. Lalu bergeser sedikit ke luar lapangan, ada sekumpulan anak sekolah dasar yang sedang bermain kuda tomprok di sana, dan Byungchan tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika salah satu dari mereka akhirnya terjungkal. Sungguh terlihat <em>absurd</em>, tetapi ada sepercik rasa iri yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika menyaksikan anak-anak itu tertawa begitu lepasnya seakan tidak memikul beban apa pun.</p><p>Ia masih sibuk mengamati sekelilingnya ketika Miya ikut duduk di sampingnya sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral. Perempuan itu tidak terlihat selelah Byungchan meskipun telah berlari lebih dari sepuluh putaran.</p><p>“Capek bangat, Chan?” tanya Miya seraya terkekeh.</p><p>“Aku mending lari dari kenyataan deh, daripada lari keliling lapangan kaya tadi!” ujar Byungchan sambir berdecak. Dan bukannya merasa iba, Miya justru terbahak-bahak.</p><p>Derai tawa Miya baru terhenti ketika melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kerumunan di sisi sebelah kanan gawang. Byungchan memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap dan mengikuti arah pandang saudarinya itu. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang tengah berkumpul di sana: empat orang sedang bergantian saling menyundul bola, dan sisanya ada yang sedang <em>stretching</em>, duduk-duduk santai, maupun tiduran di rumput seperti dirinya.</p><p>Kemudian mata Byungchan menyipit ketika mendapati seseorang yang terlihat familier berada di kerumunan sana, lalu tangannya dengan refleks memukul paha Miya ketika orang itu balik menatapnya. “Mi!!! Itu orang yang kemarin!”</p><p>Miya mengaduh kencang dan balas memukuli lengan Byungchan tidak kalah kencangnya sehingga membuat beberapa orang menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan, dan mengalihkan atensi pada keduanya. Byungchan mencekal tangan Miya dan mengangkat bajunya sampai menutupi kepala ketika menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian. “Ssst, santuy dong mukulnya, malu tuh diliatin orang, woy!”</p><p>“Ya, kan, maneh duluan yang mulai lain urang!” seru Miya. Tangannya kembali menabok bahu Byungchan.</p><p>Saat akan memberikan balasan, Byungchan dengan segera mengatupkan bibirnya lagi. Ia berguling dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jika Miya terus diladeni, maka mereka bisa saling balas memukul sampai pagi keesokan hari. Itulah sebabnya, sebisa mungkin Byungchan mencoba untuk tenang dengan membuang napasnya perlahan.</p><p>“Kamu coba lihat deh cowok kaus hitam yang di gerombolan dekat gawang. Dia itu ... yang aku bilang kemarin,” cicit Byungchan seraya menopang pipinya dengan tangan kanan.</p><p>Selepas Isya kemarin malam, Byungchan memang langsung meluncur ke rumah Miya dan—sesuai janjinya sebelumnya—ia benar-benar menoyor perempuan yang menurutnya punya andil besar dalam membuat hari pertamanya datang ke tempat ini menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Byungchan baru akan menceritakan setiap detil kejadian di perpustakaan sore itu, tetapi Miya malah sibuk berhaha-hihi ria dengan ponselnya. Byungchan yang masih merasa dongkol pun lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya untuk tidur.</p><p>“Oh ... si ganteng itu mah!”</p><p>“Dih?” Byungchan mencebik, alisnya terangkat sebelah.</p><p>“Seungwoo namanya. Dari namanya aja udah ganteng, 'kan?”</p><p><em>Namanya Seungwoo, toh</em>, Byungchan manggut-manggut.</p><p>“Anak sini banyak yang naksir sama doi karena saking gantengnya.” Miya bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Byungchan. Ia terkekeh pelan, “Langsung gebet aja kalau naksir, daripada nanti keburu dipepet orang lain.”</p><p>“Dih?!”</p><p>“Dah dih dah dih terus dari tadi kamu tuh! Hayulah bangun, laper nih mau beli nasi kuning bu Umik.”</p><p>“Ih, tapi kan belum cerita?”</p><p>“Cerita apa, sih? Kepo amat, maneh naksir beneran?!” Tidak ada balasan terdengar. Dicecar seperti itu membuat Byungchan cemberut dan bungkam.</p><p>Tangan Byungchan lalu ditarik-tarik keluar lapangan oleh Miya. Ketika ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, pria yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan kemarin ternyata masih menatap ke arahnya. Byungchan pun langsung berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dan berganti menarik tangan saudarinya.</p><p>***</p><p>Byungchan dan Miya sedang menyeruput teh tubruk pahit sambil menunggu pesanan nasi kuning mereka ketika suara gaduh mendekat ke arah warung tempat keduanya kini berada. Ia melirik melalui sudut matanya saat gerombolan yang dilihatnya di lapangan tadi ikut-ikutan merangsek masuk ke warung yang ukurannya jauh dari kata besar itu.</p><p>Bola mata Byungchan memutar beberapa kali selagi orang-orang tersebut mencomoti gorengan yang tersaji di meja sambil melemparkan guyonan-guyonan yang terdengar garing di telinganya. Belum lagi si ibu pemilik warung yang tiba-tiba menghentikan segala yang tengah dilakukannya, lalu menatap mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihatnya saja membuat Byungchan ingin melesat pulang ke Bekasi.</p><p>“Aduh Gusti ... mimpi apa Ibu semalam, ini cowok-cowok cakep pada kumpul di sini semua!”</p><p>“Alhamdulillah, akhirnya ada juga yang bilang saya cakep selain ema di rumah,” sahut seseorang di sela kunyahan bakwannya.</p><p>Ah, itu Sejun. Byungchan kenal anak itu. Waktu sering berkunjung dulu, Byungchan memang selalu ikut bermain dengan anak-anak sini, dan Sejun salah satunya. Ada beberapa wajah familier lainnya yang baru Byungchan sadari saat melihat mereka dari jarak dekat. Namun sayang sekali, mengingat nama seseorang adalah salah satu kelemahannya.</p><p>“Nggak usah geer deh, Jun, maksud Ibu tuh semuanya cakep, kecuali kamu!” Miya meledek sambil menjejalkan satu pisang goreng ke mulut penuh Sejun. “Tapi kalau buat aku sih, cuma kak Sik yang paling cakep.”</p><p>Gelak tawa Byungchan pecah hingga membuatnya tersedak ketika Miya berakhir disoraki beramai-ramai oleh semua orang. Lalu, Byungchan yang memang tidak bisa diam jika sudah tertawa hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang, jika saja tangan seseorang tidak menopang tubuhnya.</p><p>Seungwoo berdiri di belakangnya ketika Byungchan menoleh, dengan tangan kanan pria itu yang mendarat tepat di punggungnya.</p><p>“Hati-hati,” bisik Seungwoo sebelum kembali bergeser ke gerombolannya. Byungchan tercengang atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, tetapi satu anggukan serta-merta ia berikan sebagai balasan.</p><p>“Ini omong-omong, ada dua orang yang sama-sama dari kota, udah kenalan belum, nih?” tanya bu Umik sambil bergantian melirik Byungchan dan Seungwoo.</p><p>“Ukuh!” Sejun terbatuk, dan tidak lama kemudian anak-anak yang lain pun mengikuti, sedangkan Byungchan hanya mampu terbengong-bengong kala menyaksikan interaksi mereka yang seolah-olah sedang saling berkomunikasi lewat bahasa kalbu atau entah apa pun itu namanya.</p><p>“Gatel bangat ini tenggorokan, kenapa, ya? kebanyakan makan gorengan kali, ya,” timpal Hanse yang masih terbatuk-batuk kecil, padahal kentara sekali kalau batuknya itu seperti dibuat-buat.</p><p>“Udah kenalan, kok, kemarin di Ruca.” Seungwoo tidak menghiraukan gurauan kawan-kawannya. Pria itu tersenyum ketika tatapannya mengunci pergerakan Byungchan. “Ya, kan, Byungchan?”</p><p>Alis Byungchan terpaut dan ia merenggut dalam hati. <em>Apa-apaan itu</em>, pikirnya. Tutur kata Seungwoo barusan berbanding terbalik sekali dengan sikap arogannya di perpustakaan kemarin siang. Raut menyebalkannya meluruh tidak tersisa. Tidak ada aura negatif yang mengelilinginya, hanya ada senyum ramah yang seakan mengindikasikan bahwa mereka adalah teman karib lama yang baru saja dipertemukan kembali.</p><p>Terlebih lagi ... dari mana Seungwoo tahu namanya? Namun, alih-alih menampik kalimat Seungwoo barusan, Byungchan justru mengangguk dan tersenyum ala kadarnya. Ia berdeham pelan untuk mengusir kegugupan karena ditatap begitu banyak orang. Byungchan pun membalas, “Iya, udah kok kemarin hehe ....”</p><p>“Syukur atuh. Da Ibu mah seneng kalau lihat kalian pada akur begini.”</p><p>Mereka berpisah setelah mendapatkan bungkusan sarapannya masing-masing. Byungchan dan Miya kembali ke rumah bersama dengan tiga orang pemuda lainnya yang kini berjalan di belakang mereka: Hanse, Heochan, juga Subin—yang rumahnya memang berada di belakang rumah nenek Byungchan.</p><p>Celotehan panjang Miya soal Seungsik terdengar putus-putus di telinga Byungchan saat mereka hampir mencapai rumah. Sesungguhnya ia sedang tidak dalam <em>mood</em> yang bagus untuk mendengarkan kisah romansa siapa pun saat ini. Berkali-kali Byungchan mencoba untuk fokus, tetapi selalu gagal ketika potongan-potongan kejadian di warung tadi memenuhi kepalanya.</p><p>Kemudian dari arah belakang, sayup-sayup Byungchan mendengar sepercik percakapan ketiga orang di sana. Sepertinya mereka tengah berdiskusi soal: sepak bola, perempat final, dan ... dan Seungwoo? Byungchan berhenti berjalan dan menggeleng-geleng kencang. Entah mengapa sejak tadi pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Seungwoo, yang keberadaannya mulai meresahkan dirinya, dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu.</p><p>Maka dari itu, Byungchan langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang dan menghiraukan teriakan Miya. Ia berencana akan mandi air dingin setelah tiba di rumah nanti untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelahnya ia akan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa saja yang kiranya akan ia lakukan hari ini sambil berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang Seungwoo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byungchan baru saja selesai mengirimkan <em>CV </em>miliknya ketika suara teriakan cempreng adiknya di lantai bawah terdengar, bahkan sampai ke kamarnya. Dengan segera ia mematikan laptopnya dan bergegas turun setelah menyambar kardigan berwarna abu-abu yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar.</p><p>Ketika tiba di bawah, suara pekikan Byungchan ikut-ikutan menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, sampai-sampai sang nenek keluar dari dapur dan langsung menjewer telinganya tanpa ampun.</p><p>“Barusan Yena berisik nggak dijewer, giliran aku aja dijewer!” Byungchan bensungut-sungut sambil mengelusi kupingnya yang terasa panas. Sejurus kemudian dirinya bergegas menjauh sebab melihat neneknya sudah berancang-ancang hendak menjewernya lagi.</p><p>Suara tawa lembut seseorang membuyarkan pertikaian sengit antara nenek dan cucunya itu. Byungchan yang beberapa detik lalu melupakan keberadaan orang tersebut langsung terkekeh dan menggaruk rambutnya canggung. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih memalukan lagi dibandingkan tertangkap basah sedang diomeli oleh nenekmu sendiri di hadapan orang lain.</p><p>“Nggak berubah ya kalian, ternyata masih selucu pas waktu cimit-cimit dulu,” ujar tamu mereka seraya menyerahkan beberapa bingkisan kepada nenek.</p><p>“Lucu dari mana, Hwa. Makin gede da makin pada badung.” Nenek berlalu ke dapur sehabis menepuk bokong Yena kencang.</p><p>Sepeninggal nenek, ketiganya sekarang berkumpul santai di ruang tamu. Pintu depan mereka biarkan terbuka lebar supaya angin segar di pagi hari menyeruak masuk ke rumah yang memang tidak dilengkapi <em>ac </em>itu. Aroma teh tubruk hangat yang baru dibuatkan Yena menguar di udara dan memenuhi penciuman ketiganya.</p><p>“Teh Sunhwa ke mana aja, kok, baru kelihatan?” Byungchan bertanya dari depan kolam ikan milik kakeknya. Kakeknya memang gemar memelihara ikan, bisa dilihat dari bagaimana besarnya kolam ikan yang bertengger di ruang tamu mereka serta berbagai macam ikan yang hidup di dalamnya. “Aku kemarin nge-<em>chat</em> teh Hayoung nanyain teteh ke mana saking pengen ketemunya, tapi belum dibalas sama dia sampai sekarang. Nyebelin bangat emang.”</p><p>Senyuman Sunhwa kembali menggembang hingga kedua matanya melengkung begitu cantik, dan sorot wajahnya yang selalu memancarkan keramahan selalu membuat siapa pun betah berhadapan dengan wanita itu. “Biasa, Chan. Kantor dan tektek-bengeknya. Lagi <em>hectic</em> bangat bulan-bulan ini, jadi baru bisa ke sini lagi.”</p><p>“Idaman bangat, cantik dan pekerja keras. Aku juga mau kaya Kak Hwa kalau udah lulus nanti,” sela Yena dengan mata dipenuhi kerlip bintang. Gadis itu menangkupkan sebelah pipinya dan memandangi Sunhwa dari samping.</p><p>“Jangan suka jadiin hidup orang lain sebagai patokan hidup kita. Lebih baik ikutin kata hatimu sendiri.” Sunhwa mengusak kepala Yena, lalu mencubit kedua pipi tembamnya main-main. “Udah masuk kuliah masih gemes aja sih kamu. Kaya anak SD.”</p><p>Bibir Byungchan ikut terangkat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sunhwa. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Byungchan menyukai wanita itu, bahkan sejak kali pertama bertemu. Bukan, bukan menyukai seperti ingin memiliki atau apa pun itu namanya, tetapi menyukai dalam artian ia mengagumi dan menghormati wanita itu sebagai sosok kakak tertua yang bisa dijadikan panutan.</p><p>Pertemuan keduanya terjadi ketika Byungchan duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Sunhwa yang saat itu merupakan teman sekolah kakak sepupu Byungchan—Hayoung, yang kemudian bersama-sama melanjutkan kuliah di Jakarta, memang sering datang berkunjung dan menginap, apalagi kalau hari raya. Wanita itu royal, ramah, perhatian, juga memiliki tata krama yang patut diacungi jempol. Byungchan rasanya tidak salah telah menjadikan wanita itu sebagai salah satu panutannya.</p><p>“Kalian sendiri gimana kabarnya, nih? Terutama kamu, Chan. Setelah lima tahun, apa yang tiba-tiba bikin kamu ke sini?”</p><p>“<em>Life sucks</em>.” Byungchan menghela napas berat. Bahunya melesak jauh ke bawah. Matanya menerawang, melewati deretan kaca hitam yang membungkus rumah neneknya dari dunia luar. “Aku butuh sedikit bernapas, kayanya.”</p><p>Yena tergugu, sementara Sunhwa mengulas senyum simpul. “Mau ikut main ke Ruca?” tanya Sunhwa pada adik-kakak itu.</p><p>“Ruca?” Byungchan dan Yena serempak bertanya.</p><p>Kekehan Sunhwa terdengar lagi saat mendengar kekompakan keduanya. “Itu lho, Rumah baca di arah timur, yang di ujung jalan.”</p><p>“Yang dijaga kak Seungwoo?!” Yena bertanya penuh semangat. “Aku kemarin habis ke sana dan kenalan sama kak Seungwoo. Ganteng bangat deh, sampe pening aku. Kenapa cowok-cowok di sini ganteng semua, rasanya mau aku bawa pulang ke Bekasi satu biar bisa kupamerin!”</p><p>Sunhwa terbahak, sedangkan Byungchan hanya geleng-geleng kepala.</p><p>“Teh Hwa kenal sama Seungwoo?” tanya Byungchan.</p><p>“Seungwoo adik aku,” Sunhwa menjawab dengan lugas seolah pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan biasa, berbeda dengan Byungchan yang seketika membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.</p><p>“HAH?!”</p><p>Baik Sunhwa maupun Yena sontak menutup telinga mereka, dan nenek sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan wajah garang serta sebuah spatula di genggamannya.</p><p>***</p><p>Byungchan menyipitkan mata dan mencoba melihat lebih jauh lagi melalui kaca hitam yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan ruangan yang tengah ia pindai dengan seksama. Badannya setengah membungkuk dan kedua tangannya berada tepat di depan wajahnya yang hampir menempel ke permukaan kaca. Matanya mengitari ruangan yang kini tampak sepi tanpa ada siapa pun di dalamnya sampai tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuat Byungchan terperanjat—hingga dahinya membentur kaca dengan cukup kencang.</p><p>“Kamu ngapain di sana?” Byungchan langsung berdiri kaku dan menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya. Ia meringis kecil saat mendapati Seungwoo sedang menatap penuh selidik ke arahnya dengan posisi tangan menyilang di depan dada.</p><p>“Nggak ngapa-ngapain, tuh. Aku cuma lagi cari uhm ... cari teh Sunhwa! Iya, teh Sunhwa,” kilah Byungchan seraya celingukan ke sana kemari, berusaha menghindari temu tatap dengan pria di depannya.</p><p>Mimik wajahnya berusaha Byungchan pertahankan sedemikian rupa meskipun jantungnya terasa mau copot. Ia merutuk dalam hati sambil berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa supaya Seungwoo tidak curiga dengan alasan yang dibuatnya. Untungnya nama wanita yang ditemuinya tadi pagi langsung terpikirkan dengan cepat, jadi Byungchan bisa menggunakan wanita itu sebagai tameng atas tingkah bodoh nan nyelenehnya barusan.</p><p>Byungchan masih belum berani mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar Seungwoo menghela napas.</p><p>“Kak Hwa lagi ke balai desa, mungkin balik nanti sebelum ashar,” ujar Seungwoo kemudian. Pria itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi perihal acara intip-mengintip yang dilakukannya, dan Byungchan lega akan hal itu.</p><p>Gemerencing gantungan kunci yang saling bersinggungan memenuhi pendengaran Byungchan ketika Seungwoo membuka pintu. Byungchan diam-diam memperhatikan, setidaknya ada lebih dari lima macam gantungan kunci akrilik karakter kartun Snoopy yang tergantung bergandengan dengan kunci perpustakaan. Hatinya terasa tergelitik saat memikirkan bahwa seorang pria dewasa seperti Seungwoo ternyata menggemari hal-hal semacam itu, sedangkan Byungchan sendiri sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menyukai sesuatu.</p><p>“Gantunganmu lucu,” kata Byungchan jenaka.</p><p>Pintu terbuka dan Seungwoo terburu-buru memasukkan kuncinya ke <em>totebag</em> yang dibawanya. Ia berdeham pelan dan menjawab, “<em>Thanks.</em>”</p><p>(Byungchan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya saat melihat Seungwoo memalingkan wajah—yang Byungchan asumsikan—karena malu.)</p><p>“Nggak masuk?” Baru saja akan angkat kaki dan berniat kembali ke rumah, Byungchan terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh suara Seungwoo yang memanggilnya. Pria itu berdiri dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kenop pintu.</p><p>“Aku ... boleh masuk?” tanya Byungchan skeptis. Pasalnya, interaksi pertama dan terakhir kali mereka di tempat itu tidaklah berujung baik. Ia sanksi apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja jika kembali disatukan dalam ruangan yang sama.</p><p>Tidak ada tanggapan yang terlontar dari mulut Seungwoo, tetapi pria itu bergeser ke samping kanan dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, mengisyaratkan Byungchan untuk masuk ke dalam.</p><p>Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat, Byungchan akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk. Di rumah sedang sepi dan ia tidak memiliki kegiatan apa pun untuk dilakukan, jadi mungkin tidak ada salahnya bertandang di sini sebentar.</p><p>Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas permadani setelah mengambil satu buku secara asal dari rak yang terdapat tanda “fiksi romansa” di atasnya.</p><p>Kalau ditelusuri lebih jauh lagi, tempat ini nyatanya terlampau <em>cozy </em>untuk ukuran perpustakaan yang letaknya di desa, bukan kota-kota besar. Siapa pun yang mengusulkan untuk membangun tempat semacam ini di sini, pastilah memiliki ikatan tersendiri dengan desa ini.</p><p>Dan, oh! Byungchan hampir melupakan yang satu ini: bahwa ia sangat menyukai aroma segar familier yang menguar di seluruh penjuru ruangan, bahkan sejak kali pertama ia berkunjung.</p><p>Byungchan mengambil satu bantal untuk diletakkan di atas pangkuannya, lalu membuka buku yang <em>cover</em>-nya didominasi warna pink mencolok, dan di tengahnya terdapat seorang wanita berbalut gaun pengantin yang tengah menghadap ke jendela besar. Mendorong jauh ketidaksukaannya terhadap buku-buku fiksi, Byungchan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada sederet kalimat yang tercetak di sana.</p><p>Akan tetapi, belum sampai lima lembar banyaknya buku dibalik, Byungchan sudah menguap lebar. Ngantuk, ia mengantuk.</p><p>Sesungguhnya tidaklah bohong apa yang Byungchan katakan beberapa saat lalu sewaktu ia tertangkap basah sedang mengintip, ia memang mencari Sunhwa. Obrolan mereka tadi pagi terlalu singkat dan tidaklah cukup untuk Byungchan yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu apalagi bertegur sapa dengan si teteh panutannya itu, makanya Byungchan memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dengan harapan akan menemukan wanita itu di sini.</p><p>Namun, harapan hanyalah tinggal harapan karena yang ada bersamanya kini bukanlah Sunhwa. Byungchan justru terjebak dalam keheningan panjang yang sungguh membosankan dengan adik wanita itu yang—menurut Byungchan—senang sekali berpuasa bicara. Kontras dengan kakaknya yang ramah dan pandai menarik minat seseorang untuk terus bercengkerama dengan dirinya.</p><p>Lagi pula, sudah hampir seminggu Byungchan di sini dan selama itu pula ia berusaha untuk tidak berinteraksi sedikit pun dengan Seungwoo. Ia jadi menyesali keputusannya yang mau-mau saja masuk dan berujung harus terdampar di tempat ini lagi. Byungchan melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, pukul satu lewat sepuluh menit tertera di sana. Waktunya makan siang dan perutnya mulai keroncongan. Bagus. Sekarang ia mengantuk, juga kelaparan. Byungchan kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Ia mencoba meneruskan bacaannya untuk mencari distraksi meskipun tidak lama, dirinya lagi-lagi harus mengumpat dalam hati karena resep bakwan jagung penggugah selera yang ditemukannya di dalam buku.</p><p>“Pengen bakwan jagung ....”</p><p>“Huh? Pengen apa?” sahut Seungwoo dari balik mejanya dengan alis terangkat, sedangkan Byungchan jadi gelagapan karena tanpa sadar telah memvokalkan keinginannya secara lantang.</p><p>Byungchan nyengir lebar. Buku di tangannya dikibas-kibaskan. “Ah, enggak. Sori kalau ngedistrak, nggak maksud.”</p><p>Seungwoo mengangguk dan kembali tidak acuh. Pria itu mendekat ke arah rak di depan meja Byungchan dengan beberapa buku di tangannya.</p><p>“Perlu kubantu?” Byungchan sudah ancang-ancang akan bangkit, tetapi gelengan Seungwoo mematahkan niatnya.</p><p>“Cuma sedikit,” balas Seungwoo.</p><p>Buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya telah Byungchan singkirkan. Ia tidak lagi memiliki minat untuk membaca lebih jauh. Tangannya bertumpu di meja dan menopang pipi kanannya, maniknya mengikuti pergerakan punggung lebar Seungwoo yang bergerak bolak-balik saat mengembalikan buku-buku yang dibawanya ke tempat semula.</p><p>“Katanya nanti ada tanding, ‘kan? Kamu ikut main?” Byungchan kembali membuka suara. Sepertinya tidak tahan juga jika harus ikut-ikutan berdiam diri.</p><p>“Ikut. Kenapa?”</p><p>Byungchan terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dalam benaknya sebelum memberikan gelengan kecil. “Nggak apa-apa, cuma nanya aja. Maksudku, pasti keren bangat! Bisa main bola, jadi bagian dari tim, punya kompanyon yang asik, dan ... ya, gitulah pokoknya.”</p><p>Seungwoo mengerutkan dahi, lalu menatap Byungchan dengan sorot aneh. Dan tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, tetapi Byungchan punya firasat bahwa konversasi keduanya kali ini juga tidak akan berakhir dengan baik. Ia gelisah dalam duduknya dan telapak tangannya di bawah meja mulai berkeringat.</p><p>“Kamu suka main bola juga?”</p><p>“Enggak juga, sih. Aku nggak punya waktu untuk hal-hal semacam itu,” jawab Byungchan disertai kedikan bahu.</p><p>Pria di depannya mengangguk-angguk sambil melesakkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. “Hmm. Yena bilang sama aku kalau kamu bahkan jarang punya waktu buat keluargamu sendiri, apalagi buat main bola, ya?”</p><p>Sepenggal kalimat yang baru saja dituturkan oleh Seungwoo sontak memantik sesuatu dalam diri Byungchan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu, seperti dicengkram kencang untuk kemudian diluluh lantakkan sampai tidak bersisa oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata. Byungchan bangkit, lalu menatap Seungwoo nyalang. Napasnya memburu dan ujung kausnya menjadi sasaran kepalan tangannya sendiri.</p><p>Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Byungchan setelahnya. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan memilih meninggalkan Seungwoo yang kini terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Byungchan berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan langkah-langkah panjang. Namun, sepersekian detik sebelum meraih gangang pintu, tangannya dicekal terlebih dahulu dari belakang.</p><p>Byungchan mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.</p><p>“Maaf,” ujar Seungwoo kemudian.</p><p>Permintaan maafnya tidak ditanggapi Byungchan. Laki-laki itu hanya diam mematung. Dadanya masih naik-turun tidak beraturan dan bibir dalamnya ia gigit kencang. Tangan kanan Byungchan menarik kenop pintu, tetapi secepat kilat pintu tersebut kembali ditutup rapat oleh Seungwoo. Cekalan di tangan Byungchan belum juga dilepaskan.</p><p>“Byungchan ... maaf,” ulang Seungwoo lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut.</p><p>Byungchan memejamkan mata dan mengembuskan napasnya secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menetralisir gejolak amarah yang masih meletup-letup di dadanya. Jika saja dirinya adalah lava gunung berapi saat ini, maka ia sudah siap melahap siapa pun dan menguraikan mereka menjadi abu.</p><p>Padahal, ia sempat berpikir jika mereka sudah baik-baik saja dan dapat memulai sebuah pertemanan setelah apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu. Byungchan merasa sedikit kecewa karena ternyata begitu mudahnya bagi Seungwoo untuk menilai orang lain.</p><p>“Kenapa?” bisik Byungchan. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, tidak ingin menatap pria yang kini sudah memposisikan diri di depannya. Mengukung Byungchan agar tidak lari dan beranjak pergi. “Kenapa kamu minta maaf?”</p><p>“Itu bukan ranahku, nggak seharusnya aku ngomong kaya gitu.” Cengkraman di tangannya mengerat selagi pria itu menjelaskan semuanya. “Buat yang Sabtu lalu juga ... aku minta maaf karena udah kasar.”</p><p>Byungchan membawa maniknya bersirobok dengan milik Seungwoo. Ada raut apologetik terpeti di wajah lawan bicaranya, dan tidak ada intensi buruk yang ditangkap telinga Byungchan dalam setiap ujaran pria itu.</p><p>Mereka terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama hingga gejolak di dalam diri Byungchan kembali tertidur. Byungchan menunduk dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menghadang bulir-bulir yang menggenang untuk tidak terjatuh. Napasnya ia tarik begitu panjang sebelum memberanikan diri untuk menatap Seungwoo.</p><p>“Aku bukan pendendam, tapi kata-katamu tadi beneran nggak enak didengar bangat.” Dirinya memang tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung, tetapi ia tidak pernah berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam kemarahan, apalagi terhadap orang asing. Dan dalam hal ini, Seungwoo termasuk orang asing, ‘kan? Jadi tidak ada gunanya juga jika harus marah pada orang yang belum tentu akan ia jumpai lagi.</p><p>“Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku minta maaf.” Tangan Byungchan diremat oleh Seungwoo saat pria itu mengusak puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.</p><p>Kemudian Seungwoo tersenyum. Senyum serupa seperti yang dilihat Byungchan sewaktu di warung bu Umik. Senyum yang mampu membuatnya tercekat, dan ingin dipandanginya berulang kali. Karena Seungwoo dengan kedua pipi sedikit berisinya terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika sedang tersenyum, dan terlebih lagi, pria itu juga memiliki lesung pipi seperti dirinya.</p><p>Seungwoo mengenyahkan jarak di antara keduanya saat mulai berbisik, “Aku bikinin bakwan jagung, ya? Nanti kita makan sama-sama.”</p><p>Ada desiran halus yang tiba-tiba menyengat dan merambati sekujur tubuh Byungchan. Perutnya terasa geli, seperti ada yang menggelitiki. Dadanya pun ikut-ikutan ribut, entah karena senyuman tulus Seungwoo atau karena genggaman pria itu yang tidak kunjung dilepas dan terasa hangat membungkus permukaan kulitnya.</p><p>Dan Byungchan menemukan kemarahannya meluap begitu saja, tergantikan oleh sensasi aneh yang melingkupi dan sarat akan antisipasi.</p><p>***</p><p>Bunyi suara peluit yang ditiupkan oleh wasit terdengar, pertanda bahwa babak kedua resmi dimulai. Byungchan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, di samping Miya dan Yena yang sedari tadi memang tidak beranjak dari sana, sedangkan dirinya harus pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu karena sudah kebelet ingin buang air kecil.</p><p>Permainan masih seimbang dengan skor 1-1. Tim desa mereka berhasil menyeimbangi di menit-menit terakhir atas gol yang diciptakan oleh Heochan. Jika mereka bisa menambah—setidaknya—satu skor lagi, lalu memperkuat pertahanan agar tidak kembali kebobolan, maka besar kemungkinannya untuk melaju ke babak final.</p><p>Formasi tim tetap sama seperti di babak pertama tadi, 4-4-2 dengan posisi: Seungsik—yang juga selaku kapten tim—bersama Hanse di belakang sebagai bèk, Sejun dan Heochan mengisi posisi gelandang, lalu ada Subin dan Seungwoo yang maju sebagai penyerang, dan lima pemain lainnya yang tidak diingat namanya oleh Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada permainan, tetapi bola matanya lagi-lagi selalu berakhir mengikuti setiap pergerakan Seungwoo. Harus Byungchan akui bahwa seragam bernomor punggung 94 yang memiliki paduan warna oranye cerah dengan aksen garis hitam di bagian lengannya itu membungkus tubuh si pria yang senang mendekam di perpustakaan dengan sangat apik. Juga bagaimana pria itu berlari ke sana kemari dengan gerakan gesit saat memanfaatkan umpan-umpan yang diberikan kawanannya selalu membuat Byungchan tersenyum.</p><p>Presensi Seungwoo di lapangan sana begitu nyata adanya, dan Byungchan yakin tidak seorang pun dapat menampiknya.</p><p>Kemudian Byungchan berdiri dengan tegang, kedua tangannya terkepal, gemas dan geregetan sekaligus saat melihat bola yang dibawa Sejun ke depan gawang lawan berhasil diambil alih oleh pihak lawan. Ia kembali meluruh di bangkunya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan suporter lainnya yang juga merasa kecewa. Skor kedua tim masih satu sama, maka tidak heran jika akan ada pertumpahan darah di babak kedua ini.</p><p>Birunya langit mulai diselimuti corak kuning kecokelatan ketika permainan kedua belah pihak terlihat semakin sengit. Keringat yang mengucur deras serta membasahi seragam semua peserta tidak lantas meruntuhkan semangat mereka. Lima belas menit waktu yang tersisa membuat mereka semakin gencar untuk menambah satu angka lagi agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan.</p><p>Dihadapkan pada ketegangan yang terjadi di lapangan, Byungchan jadi ikut-ikutan cemas. Di depan sana, Subin berlari dengan lincah mendekati gawang lawan setelah mendapatkan umpan dari Seungsik. Namun, terdapat tiga orang lawan yang menghadang lajunya sehingga Subin terpaksa harus berhenti. Bola di kakinya masih terus ia gocek semampunya sampai tiba-tiba dioperkan ke arah Seungwoo yang memang terlihat lowong. Dan Seungwoo yang sudah memperhitungkan hal itu pun langsung menyambut baik bola tersebut, lalu melesat jauh mendekati gawang lawan.</p><p>Ada dua lawan yang masing-masing mengapit Seungwoo dari arah samping, berusaha mencegatnya untuk mengembalikan keadaan. Seungwoo yang tengah berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya hampir saja oleng saat seorang lawan menarik seragamnya dari arah belakang. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil merebut bola darinya. Setelah sesi kejar-kejaran yang memakan waktu begitu lama, Seungwoo dan hampir semua pemain akhirnya berhenti berlarian. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah juga debuman jantung yang terasa memekakkan telinga, Seungwoo yang baru saja melakukan <em>shooting</em> mengikuti pergerakan bola yang sudah terlebih dahulu melambung tinggi ke arah gawang dan—</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Gol!!! </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—Satu angka lainnya berhasil diperoleh oleh tim Seungsik.</p><p>Sorakan sukacita beresonansi memenuhi penjuru lapangan atas gol yang baru saja tercipta. Byungchan, Miya, juga Yena saling berpelukan sampai berjingkrak-jingkrak heboh—sama hebohnya dengan suporter lainnya, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang melakukan sujud di tanah sebagai bentuk selebrasi. Anggota tim desa mereka pun sudah saling tindih-menindih dan memeluk satu sama lain di tengah lapangan.</p><p>Ketika Byungchan melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh kembali ke lapangan, ada Seungwoo berdiri di sana. Netranya menemukan netra milik Byungchan di tengah-tengah kerumunan, mengaburkan segala sesuatu di sekitar mereka, seolah-olah hanya ada keduanya di sana. Waktu semenit terasa berputar begitu lambat dan ingar-bingarnya teredam begitu saja. Keduanya tidak berkutik barang seinci pun sampai akhirnya yang lebih tua memutuskan jalinan tak kasat mata di antara mereka terlebih dahulu.</p><p>Pria itu tersenyum lebar seraya menyugar rambutnya yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Seungwoo menggeleng-geleng samar, lalu melirik sekali lagi ke tempat di mana Byungchan berada sebelum kembali berlari santai ke posisinya semula, dengan seulas senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.</p><p>Bunyi peluit panjang yang ditiupkan menjadi penanda atas berakhirnya permainan pada petang hari itu.</p><p>***</p><p>Beberapa anak kecil berlari-lari tidak sabaran ketika layar lebar berwarna putih di depan lapangan mulai menampilkan gambar. Mereka duduk berjajar di atas rumput hijau dan memenuhi baris depan dengan wajah penuh antusias. Bangku-bangku yang sebelumnya diletakkan di sekeliling lapangan untuk tempat duduk para suporter telah dikembalikan ke balai desa, itulah sebabnya tempat tersebut kini menjadi luang kembali.</p><p>Sependengar Byungchan tadi sore, Kepala Desa di sini memang sudah berencana akan menanggap layar tancap sebagai hiburan setelah pertandingan perempat final selesai. Dan hal itu ternyata benar-benar terealisasikan.</p><p>Padahal di zaman seperti ini, sudah jarang sekali ada yang memutar layar tancap.</p><p>Film di depan sudah berputar hampir sepuluh menit ketika lapangan terasa semakin penuh oleh warga yang mulai berdatangan. Byungchan tidak tahu film apa yang diputar karena ia memilih duduk agak jauh ke belakang. Ada batangan-batangan kayu panjang yang disediakan untuk duduk maupun menonton dari sana. Byungchan menemukan dirinya sudah terlalu nyaman dan malas untuk beranjak ke tempat lain.</p><p>Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan, berharap menemukan satu atau dua orang yang dikenalinya, tetapi langit malam yang terlalu gelap dan banyaknya manusia di sana membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengenali wajah mereka satu per satu. Byungchan datang ke sana bersama dengan Miya dan Yena, tetapi setelah memutuskan untuk berpencar sebentar, keduanya tidak juga kembali.</p><p>“Jangan bengong sendirian, nanti kesambet kamu,” kata seseorang dari arah belakang.</p><p>Itu Seungwoo. Pria itu tampak menggunakan <em>hoodie</em> berwarna serupa dengan yang juga tengah dikenakan Byungchan malam ini, warna hitam. Seungwoo berjalan ke arah Byungchan dengan membawa dua mug di kedua tangannya dan ketika mereka sudah saling bersisian, mug yang satu ia berikan kepada Byungchan.</p><p>“Makasih.” Byungchan sontak menempelkan erat kedua tangannya pada mug berisi bajigur yang baru saja ia terima untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang mulai membeku. Ia kembali berujar, “Aku nggak lagi bengong, kok. Cuma lagi bingung aja ini Miya sama Yena ke mana nggak balik-balik dari tadi.”</p><p>“Di dekat api unggun sama anak-anak yang lain,” tunjuk Seungwoo ke arah kerumunan di luar lapangan. Ada api unggun yang tingginya kurang lebih mencapai pinggul Byungchan berkobar di sana. Anggota tim sepak bola desa mereka dan beberapa anak muda lainnya terlihat duduk membentuk lingkaran, bahkan Byungchan bisa melihat ada teh Sunhwa dan juga teh Hayoung—yang baru tiba sore tadi—turut bergabung di sana.</p><p>“Kamu nggak ke sana?” tanya Byungchan penasaran karena pria itu malah duduk di sampingnya.</p><p>“Nanti,” Seungwoo menjawab kalem seraya meletakkan bungkusan kacang rebus di tengah-tengah mereka.</p><p>Byungchan mengangguk mengerti meskipun rasanya masih agak canggung untuk berduaan dengan Seungwoo. Ia menyesap bajigurnya perlahan, lalu tersenyum setelahnya atas kehangatan yang didapat setelah meminum air keruh tersebut. Seungwoo di sampingnya Byungchan lirik sekilas saat ia mengatakan, “<em>Congrats by the way, that was one good match for sure</em>.”</p><p>Sudut-sudut bibir Seungwoo terangkat tinggi ketika menghadap Byungchan. “Makasih. Semuanya berkat anak-anak juga, sih. Mereka kompak, nggak <em>selfish</em>, dan ini bakal terdengar klise bangat, tapi mereka baik sama semua orang. Aku yang notabennya belum lama di sini pun nggak pernah diperlakukan berbeda.”</p><p>Harus Byungchan akui, kata-kata Seungwoo memang benar adanya. Dulu waktu ia sering ke sini pun, Byungchan tidak pernah dikucilkan oleh mereka. Malah terkadang, ketika Byungchan dan Yena baru sampai, beberapa anak sudah berkerubung di depan rumah neneknya untuk mengajak bermain bersama.</p><p>Tidak jarang pula mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh hanya untuk bermain gambaran, lalu melakukan pawai dengan berjalan kaki keliling kota saat malam takbiran, dan setelahnya bersama-sama makan nasi liwet yang telah disiapkan orang tua mereka di teras rumah Miya. Mengingatnya membuat Byungchan terkikik geli.</p><p>“Oh! Aku baru inget!” Byungchan menepuk dahinya, “Kayanya aku nggak pernah lihat kamu sebelumnya, padahal kalau sama teh Sunhwa aku sering ketemu.”</p><p>“Aku ikut papa dinas di Singapura, kalau kak Sunhwa di sini, mama titipin di rumah orang tuanya soalnya dia memang nggak mau pindah waktu itu. Sedangkan mama bolak-balik, kadang di Singapura kadang balik ke sini buat tengok kakak.”</p><p>“Kamu nggak pernah datang ke sini sama sekali?”</p><p>“Aku nggak pernah tertarik sama tempat ini.” Byungchan hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya mengapa, tetapi Seungwoo sudah terlebih dahulu melanjutkan, “Dulu,” tandasnya.</p><p>“Terus, kenapa bisa berubah pikiran?” Byungchan menelengkan kepalanya, menanti jawaban dari Seungwoo.</p><p>Bukannya langsung menjawab, pria itu justru bergeser mendekat ke arah Byungchan, mempersempit jarak duduk di antara mereka hingga membuat Byungchan gelagapan saat bahu keduanya samar-samar bersentuhan.</p><p>“Mau tambah bajigurnya dulu, nggak? Gelasmu udah kosong, tuh,” kata Seungwoo dengan nada meledek. Cengiran lebar tersungging di wajahnya.</p><p>Byungchan menabok bahu Seungwoo beberapa kali, sedangkan pria di sampingnya hanya mampu tertawa. “Aku udah serius padahal," katanya dengan nada merajuk.</p><p>“Sori, sori.” Seungwoo kembali menjauh di sela-sela tawanya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke depan, tampak berpikir. “Waktu kak Sunhwa udah masuk kuliah, dia sering liburan ke Singapura. Ada aja hal-hal yang dia ceritain dan bagi ke aku waktu itu, terutama soal tempat ini. Sukabumi begini, Sukabumi begitu. Intinya ada banyak hal di tempat ini yang selalu bikin dia <em>excited</em>, padahal waktu itu dia kuliahnya di Jakarta bukan di sini juga.”</p><p>“Mungkin karena tumbuh besarnya di sini kali, ya?”</p><p>“Ya, bisa jadi. Sampai puncaknya, tiga tahun lalu pas aku lulus kuliah dan balik ke sini, dia minta dibuatin sesuatu. Kamu tahu apa, Chan?”</p><p>“Rumah baca itu, ‘kan?” Byungchan menghadap Seungwoo dengan seulas senyum. Ia sudah mendengar banyak soal silsilah Ruca dari Miya sebenarnya. Perempuan itu bahkan tahu kalau Ruca awalnya hanyalah sebuah celetukan iseng belaka meskipun kini telah menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling diminati para warga, terutama anak-anak sekolah. Saudarinya itu memang bisa diandalkan untuk mengorek segala informasi, tidak heran jika hampir semua orang menjulukinya si ‘Ensiklopedia berjalan’.</p><p>Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk, “Ya, Rumah baca yang itu.”</p><p>“<em>You did a great job with Ruca</em>. Aku suka <em>design</em>-nya, keren bangat!”</p><p>Mendapat pujian serta acungan jempol dari Byungchan seperti itu lantas membuat senyum Seungwoo mengembang semakin lebar. “Terima kasih.”</p><p>“Dan aku juga yang ujung-ujungnya bantu urusin. Tempat kerjaku di sini, ya otomatis aku jadi tinggal di sini. Pekerjaanku yang lumayan fleksibel juga bikin aku punya waktu senggang untuk bantu-bantu di Ruca. Makanya tempat ini jadi punya kesannya tersendiri di hati aku. Mungkin karena udah terlalu sering dicekoki cerita-ceritanya kakak juga kali, ya, sampai akhirnya aku jadi ikut-ikutan ... nyaman? Ya, kurang lebih begitu.”</p><p>Mendengar penuturan Seungwoo soal hubungannya dengan sang kakak mau tidak mau membuat hati Byungchan ikut menghangat. Ia juga memiliki seorang adik, jadi lumayan mengerti bagaimana rasanya saling berbagi banyak hal dengan saudara sendiri. “Kalian deket bangat kayanya, ya?”</p><p>“<em>For me, kak Sunhwa is not only my sister. She’s also my bestfriend, my mentor, and I do respect her a lot</em>.”</p><p>Jarum pendek jam di pergelangan tangan Byungchan sudah berada di angka sembilan, maka tidak heran jika angin malam berembus semakin kencang. Byungchan menarik ujung lengan <em>sweater</em>-nya, lalu menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya ke dalam sana. Ia baru saja mendapatkan pesan dari Miya yang menyuruhnya untuk bergabung ke dekat api unggun, tetapi langsung ia tolak dengan dalih sudah terlampau malas untuk beranjak ke mana-mana.</p><p>Tentu saja yang satu itu sekadar bualan belaka karena sesungguhnya Byungchan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Entah mengapa, tetapi Byungchan mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Seungwoo.</p><p>Kerumunan di depan sana masih ramai meskipun beberapa anak kecil sudah dibawa pulang oleh orang tua mereka. Tidak jarang pula ada anak yang menangis meraung-raung karena masih mau bermain dan enggan untuk pulang. Byungchan tampak sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sambil mencemili kacang rebus yang tadi dibawa Seungwoo, sedangkan pria itu tengah mengembalikan mug sekoteng serta mencari air mineral untuk keduanya.</p><p>“<em>So, enough about me. What about you?</em>” tanya Seungwoo setelah menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Byungchan.</p><p>Byungchan hanya menggeleng dan mengedikkan bahunya. Ia merasa tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupnya dan pantas untuk dibagikan kepada orang lain.</p><p>“Kamu udah ngobrol sama Yena?”</p><p>Pengalihan topik pembicaraan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Byungchan sedikit tertegun. Ia menatap Seungwoo sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar lebar yang masih memutarkan film jauh di depan sana. Air mineralnya hampir Byungchan tandaskan dalam sekali tegukan hingga membuatnya tersedak, bahkan tetesan-tetesan airnya sedikit membasahi bagian depan pakaian yang dikenakannya.</p><p>“Pelan-pelan dong, kaya baru nemu air aja kamu.” Seungwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Byungchan, lalu mengamati laki-laki itu setelah sedakannya reda. “Maaf, aku nggak bermaksud ngungkit itu lagi.”</p><p>Gelengan kecil diberikan Byungchan sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali atas perkataan Seungwoo. Kemudian, pandangan Byungchan teralihkan pada sisi luar lapangan, di mana adiknya terlihat sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu secara asal bersama dengan anak-anak lainnya. Wajah gadis itu tampak celemotan akibat ubi bakar yang dimakannya beberapa saat lalu, tetapi dengan percaya dirinya ia masih ikut bernyanyi dengan suara lantang. Byungchan tersenyum melihat adiknya yang begitu hiperaktif walaupun sudah memasuki jam-jam melelahkan seperti ini.</p><p>“Kami dulu deket bangat. Aku sama Yena, maksudku.” Byungchan menerawang, membuka lembaran-lembaran memori lamanya dengan sang adik. “Kami dulu kaya prangko, nempel terus ke mana-mana selalu berdua. Makan berdua, pulang-pergi sekolah berdua, jajan berdua, sampai kalau ada salah satu dari kami yang diomelin pun pasti kami nangis berdua. Sedari dulu anak itu selalu mengintili aku, ke mana pun aku pergi.”</p><p>“Kamu pasti kakak yang baik buat dia.”</p><p>Sinar di mata Byungchan meredup, pandangannya jatuh terperosok ke tanah. Ia mengulas senyum, tetapi senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya. “Dulu mungkin iya. Tapi kalau sekarang ... aku nggak yakin.”</p><p>“<em>Hey, it’s okay</em>. Pelan-pelan aja, ya?” Seungwoo meremat bahu Byungchan saat melihat laki-laki itu tidak kunjung mengatakan sesuatu. Wajahnya justru semakin sendu saat kembali menatap Yena di kejauhan.</p><p>“Aku nggak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan hubungan kami jadi renggang. Aku mulai keluar dari rumah pas semester lima dan baru balik lagi tiga bulan lalu. Aku sibuk sama kuliahku, begitu pun Yena yang saat itu sedang persiapan mendekati ujian akhir.” Byungchan mengembuskan napasnya kasar, “Aku jarang ngehubungin dia duluan, ngasih semangat atau semacamnya.”</p><p>“Yena bilang, tempat kerjamu juga jauh dari rumah, 'kan?”</p><p>Anggukan diberikan Byungchan sebagai jawaban. “Seperti yang kubilang, aku baru tinggal sama mereka lagi dari tiga bulan lalu. Terserah kamu mau ngetawain aku atau gimana, tapi ... aku ini orangnya ambisius dan gila kerja bangat. Aku suka uang yang kudapat atas hasil kerja kerasku. Aku seneng karena akhirnya bisa ngasih apa pun buat orang tuaku maupun Yena.”</p><p>Byungchan kembali menekur, wajahnya semakin sendu dan sarat akan kesedihan. “Sampai di sana kukira semuanya udah cukup, tapi ternyata enggak. Aku menginginkan lebih dari itu. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.”</p><p>Seungwoo mengulas senyumnya tipis, merasa simpati kepada Byungchan yang raut wajahnya sudah tidak karuan. “Sifat alami manusia, selalu menginginkan lebih.”</p><p>“Aku selalu nuntut segala hal untuk sempurna. Aku punya pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan minatku, pacar yang suportif dan udah bareng sama aku sejak kami masih di SMA sampai akhirnya kami kerja di kantor yang sama.” Napas Byungchan memburu, ada emosi yang tengah bergejolak di dalam diri laki-laki itu. Namun tampaknya, ia tidak akan menghentikan ceritanya dalam waktu dekat. “Aku terbuai sama hidupku dan semua yang kumiliki sampai-sampai aku nggak peduli lagi sama keluargaku.”</p><p>Byungchan merasa kehilangan muka apabila mengingat sikapnya yang kelewat bangga saat bisa memberikan segala sesuatu untuk keluarganya meskipun kesibukannya waktu itu malah semakin menimbulkan jarak di antara mereka. Ia yang dulunya begitu naif hanya berpikir bahwa semua yang berkaitan dengan materiel adalah segala-galanya. Namun nyatanya, hal-hal seperti itu terkadang bukanlah yang paling utama dalam sebuah hubungan keluarga.</p><p>Selain mengirimkan uang setiap bulannya, Byungchan sangat jarang sekali menjalin komunikasi dengan ketiganya. Kesibukannya di tempat kerja semakin membuat Byungchan lupa terhadap mereka. Jika mendapat hari libur pun, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang kekasih daripada sekadar mengunjungi keluarganya sendiri.</p><p>Namun, semuanya mulai berceceran sejak Byungchan putus dengan kekasihnya enam bulan lalu. Byungchan yang pada dasarnya mudah sensian menjadi lebih sensitif semenjak saat itu.</p><p>“Dia selingkuh?” Seungwoo bertanya penuh kehati-hatian, takut akan kembali menyinggung perasaan Byungchan.</p><p>“Nggak, kok.” Byungchan menggeleng kencang hingga membuat Seungwoo meringis malu atas asumsinya yang tidak tepat. “Dia orang baik, nggak bakal ngelakuin hal kaya gitu.”</p><p>“Terus?”</p><p>“Dia terlalu baik sama semua orang, makanya banyak yang suka sama dia. Lama-lama aku risih lihat mereka secara terang-terangan nunjukin ketertarikan mereka ke dia tanpa peduli perasaanku yang jelas-jelas pacarnya.”</p><p>“Itu sebabnya kalian putus?”</p><p>“Ya, dan dua bulan kemudian dia jadian sama kepala departemenku. "<em>The hell. She was a nightmare.</em>”</p><p>Rasa murka Byungchan kembali melambung tinggi begitu mengingat kejadian tersebut karena semua perlakuan buruk wanita itu terhadapnya—dari mencekik jam kerjanya sampai melimpahkan semua pekerjaan kepada Byungchan—masih terasa seperti baru terjadi kemarin. Jika bukan karena atasannya sendiri, Byungchan rasanya ingin merauk wajah wanita yang selalu memandangnya seakan-akan Byungchan adalah sebuah virus yang harus dimusnahkan. Wanita itu punya andil besar dalam membuat tempat kerja yang selama ini Byungchan elu-elukan terasa seperti di neraka.</p><p>Derai tawa Seungwoo mengalun di udara melihat tingkah Byungchan yang mirip seperti anak kecil saat tengah mengamuk. Remahan kacang rebus yang dibawanya sudah teronggok di tanah karena diremat-remat tidak karuan oleh Byungchan.</p><p>Seungwoo mendekat, lalu menepuk-nepuk ringan puncak kepala Byungchan. “Ada asap keluar dari kepalamu, tuh,” katanya, dan senyum Seungwoo pun mengembang ketika akhirnya melihat Byungchan tertawa.</p><p>“Dan itu yang bikin kamu <em>resign</em> bulan lalu?” Seungwoo bertanya lembut, tidak ingin memancing amarah Byungchan yang sudah kembali duduk tenang.</p><p>“Iya, <em>childish</em> ya kelihatannya karena putus aja sampai <em>resign</em> gitu? Dan nggak ada yang tersisa lagi sekarang, bahkan temen-temenku yang selama ini kupikir loyal sama aku.” Byungchan terkekeh miris, suaranya kembali memberat. “Tapi aku nggak nyesel juga, kok. Soalnya aku kaya bukan diriku sendiri pas lagi sama mereka. Aku selalu maksain diriku untuk mengikuti standar mereka, dan daripada berteman secara sehat aku lebih kaya ... apa, ya? Mau nunjukin aja gitu kalau aku pantas berteman sama mereka.”</p><p>“Hmm ... semacam validasi gitu kali, ya?”</p><p>“Ya, kira-kira itulah.” Byungchan menoleh ke arah Seungwoo, lalu menangkupkan pipinya dengan tangan kiri. Keduanya bertatapan begitu lama hingga Byungchan memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali merenung. “Mereka kaya kamu. Suka baca buku, pintar, punya wawasan dan koneksi yang luas. Mereka nggak pernah menutup-nutupi kepintaran mereka, salah satu dari mereka bahkan pernah bilang kalau aku nggak cukup pantas untuk masuk perusahaan itu karena bukan dari kampus unggulan.”</p><p>Berbanding terbalik dengan Byungchan yang terkekeh atas ucapannya sendiri, Seungwoo justru terlihat merengut dan tidak senang. Netranya menatap Byungchan lamat-lamat, lalu tangannya kembali menemukan jalannya ke punggung Byungchan dan mengelusi bagian itu lembut, seolah menyalurkan dukungan kepada si pemilik lesung pipi yang—meskipun sudah cukup tenang—tetapi masih saja memancarkan sorot kesedihan.</p><p>“Ya, banyak orang cenderung berpikir bahwa mereka pintar dan tahu segala hal. Padahal seringnya, hanya beberapa persen aja pengetahuan yang mereka tahu.” Ibu jari serta telunjuknya yang hampir menyatu Seungwoo sodorkan ke hadapan Byungchan hingga membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya tergelak. “Banyak orang yang bersikap congkak atas ilmu yang sesungguhnya nggak mereka miliki karena orang-orang yang benar-benar pintar nggak akan pernah mendongakkan kepala mereka tinggi-tinggi dan merasa lebih hebat dari orang lain.”</p><p>Respon yang dapat dilakukan Byungchan hanyalah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Ia terperangah karena tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut Seungwoo. Byungchan semakin membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan hangatnya embusan napas satu sama lain. Ia berdeham pelan dan memilih memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar tancap yang sepertinya belum akan selesai dalam waktu dekat.</p><p>“Kamu nggak <em>childish</em>, kok. Semua orang, kan, punya kadar kesabarannya masing-masing. Daripada kamu ngerasa nggak nyaman dan tertekan, mungkin keluar dari sana adalah keputusan yang tepat." Seungwoo tersenyum, lalu netranya mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang di kerumunan dekat api unggun. "Kamu juga nggak kehilangan apa pun, kamu bisa dapetin temen-temen yang lebih baik dari mereka. Dan satu lagi, kamu masih punya keluargamu, 'kan?”</p><p>Byungchan mengikuti arah pandang Seungwoo dan mendapati Yena tengah menatapnya. Gadis itu tampak kelabakan ketika Byungchan melambaikan tangannya. Yena membalas dengan gerakan kaku, tetapi Byungchan dapat melihat ada senyum kecil terulas di wajah adik perempuanya itu.</p><p>Hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit canggung karena ulah Byungchan beberapa tahun terakhir. Ketika ia benar-benar kembali ke rumah tiga bulan lalu, sesungguhnya Byungchan merasa malu dan tidak punya muka karena sebelumnya ia biasa berkunjung hanya dua kali dalam sebulan. Meskipun begitu, orang tuanya ternyata tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit yang sudah terjadi. Mereka justru memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik dan menyambutnya dengan hangat. Keduanya bahkan selalu bergantian datang ke kamar Byungchan di jam-jam malam untuk sakadar mengobrol atau memberikan <em>support</em> morel kepada dirinya.</p><p>Begitu pula dengan Yena. Gadis itu tidak sebebas dulu dan terkesan menjaga sikapnya ketika di dekat Byungchan. Namun, Byungchan tahu kalau anak itu juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tidak jarang pula ia menemukan segelas susu cokelat hangat sudah tersaji di nakas kamarnya bersamaan dengan satu <em>sticky note</em> berisi emotikon senyum yang dibubuhi kata ‘semangat, kak Byung’—yang ditulis kecil-kecil—di sudut bawahnya.</p><p>(Byungchan sesungguhnya sudah terjaga ketika Yena selalu mengendap-endap masuk.)</p><p>“Dia kangen sama kamu.” Seungwoo ingat bagaimana menggebu-gebunya gadis yang selalu menguncir rambutnya seperti buntut kuda itu bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Byungchan di pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa waktu lalu.</p><p>“Aku pun, tapi aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.”</p><p>“Kamu coba deketin pelan-pelan dulu, lalu ajak ngobrol berdua. Setelah itu, kalian bisa lakuin apa yang biasa dulu kalian lakuin bareng-bareng, atau mungkin pergi berdua ke tempat-tempat baru yang lagi ngetren buat bikin memori baru? Ya, pokoknya usaha dulu aja. Pasti selalu ada jalan kalau kamu memang mau berusaha.”</p><p>Byungchan memperhatikan Seungwoo dengan seksama saat pria itu berbicara tanpa henti; ketika tangannya akan ikut bekerja di udara seiring dengan gerak bibirnya, ataupun ketika garis-garis halus muncul di dahinya ketika pria itu tengah berpikir. Ia juga menyadari bahwa Seungwoo sering mengangkat dagunya, dan membiarkan mulutnya setengah terbuka hingga menggigiti kulit bibirnya sendiri saat tidak berada pada fokusnya.</p><p>“Aku mulai suka sama kamu sekarang, padahal impresi pertamaku ke kamu nggak ada bagus-bagusnya,” seloroh Byungchan tiba-tiba, tak ayal langsung membuat Seungwoo terbahak. Pria itu lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasa malu atas sikap arogannya di pertemuan pertama mereka seminggu lalu.</p><p>“Sori. Aku nggak terlalu jago memulai interaksi sama orang baru,” cicit Seungwoo setelah mengurut dahinya berkali-kali.</p><p>“Tapi makasih buat saran-sarannya, aku jadi lumayan lega. <em>I owe you big</em>.” Kini gantian Byungchanlah yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Seungwoo. </p><p>Kepala Seungwoo terteleng ke arah Byungchan, ada senyum jahil terpancar di wajahnya. Pria itu lantas bergeser mendekat, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di samping telinga si pemilik lesung pipi. “Bayar, ya?” </p><p>“Harus kubayar pakai apa?” </p><p>“<em>Want to see how the sky burns?</em>” </p><p>Byungchan tersenyum, sorot kelamnya mulai tergantikan oleh percikan semangat baru. Kedua matanya turut melengkung, hampir menyerupai bulan sabit yang kadang kala bertengger di langit malam. Lesung di masing-masing pipinya pun terlihat semakin dalam ketika ia membalas, “<em>I’d love to.</em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byungchan tengah berkelana di lini masa akun twitternya ketika ada notifikasi pesan masuk di Whatsappnya, yang ternyata dari Seungwoo. Pria itu mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia akan telat sebentar untuk menunggu Sunhwa. Jam di tengah ruangan baru menunjukkan pukul 03.30 pagi, tetapi Byungchan sudah rapi dan teramat wangi.</p><p>Ia telah bangun sejak dua jam lalu meskipun baru saja pergi tidur setelah lewat tengah malam. Byungchan terlalu <em>excited </em>sampai-sampai rasanya sulit sekali untuk tidak senyam-senyum seperti orang bodoh yang sedang kasmaran sepanjang malam. Makanya saat mendengar jam wekernya berbunyi, ia langsung turun ke dapur. Byungchan membuat beberapa potong <em>sandwich</em> Korea—begitu yang dikatakan Yena kemarin—untuk mengganjal perut mereka nanti walaupun sampai saat ini dirinya sendiri belum tahu ke mana kiranya Seungwoo akan membawanya.</p><p>Karena merasa bosan menunggu di ruang tamu sendirian, Byungchan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia mematut penampilannya di depan cermin dan kembali menata rambutnya—yang sejujurnya sudah tersisir rapi. Deru mesin yang terdengar dari lataran rumah membuat Byungchan tersentak. Ia mengintip lewat jendela kamar dan bergegas ke bawah setelah mengetahui bahwa si pengendara motor adalah Seungwoo, orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.</p><p>“Hai, pagi,” Byungchan menyapa dengan napas terengah saat menghampiri Seungwoo.</p><p>“<em>Outer</em>-nya benerin dulu, masih pagi bangat ini dan kita naik motor. Nanti kedinginan kamu kena angin di jalan.” Seungwoo turun sejenak dari motor Yamaha Lexy berwarna <em>matte-blue</em> miliknya dan membetulkan letak <em>outer</em> Byungchan yang melorot dari kedua bahu setelah dibawa berlarian menuruni tangga. Helm di tangan Byungchan pun turut diambil dan langsung dipasangkan oleh Seungwoo, membuat si empunya terkesiap untuk beberapa saat. “Nah, selesai! Siap?”</p><p>Mata Byungchan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, lalu balas mengangguk saat kesadarannya pulih. Byungchan bersyukur dalam hati berkat minimnya penerangan di sekitar mereka karena jika tidak, dirinya akan malu setengah mati atas rasa panas menyengat yang tiba-tiba hadir di pipinya tanpa permisi.</p><p>Laju motor dijalankan oleh Seungwoo dalam kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Byungchan selaku yang dibonceng bisa saja terbawa angin kalau-kalau ia tidak berpegangan kencang pada pinggang si pengendara. Untungnya lagi jalanan masih tampak sepi dan lenggang, jadi tidak ada hambatan yang mereka temui. Jarak tempat tujuan yang menurut Seungwoo lumayan jauh membuat mereka diburu waktu.</p><p>Byungchan mencondongkan badannya ke depan ketika motor Seungwoo berbelok ke jalan yang lebih sempit. Masalahnya, yang dapat dilihatnya sekarang hanyalah pohon-pohon pinus tinggi yang membentang sepanjang jalan, keramaian dan kerlap-kerlip lampu jalan sudah mereka tinggalkan di belakang. Ia bahkan tidak berani menelusuri kawasan hutan yang mengintip dari balik pohon-pohon besar tersebut karena kegelapannya yang begitu pekat mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.</p><p>Dengan suara gusar, Byungchan pun bertanya, “Ini kita serius lewat sini?”</p><p>Seungwoo membuka kaca helmnya dan menengok ke belakang sekilas. Ia terkekeh saat menemukan raut ketakutan Byungchan. Sebelah tangannya lalu mengelus tangan Byungchan yang tersampir di pinggangnya. “Nggak usah khawatir. Kalau takut, sini duduknya majuan atau tutup aja matanya. Sabar, ya, Byungchan? Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok.”</p><p>Setelah satu jam lebih berkendara tanpa ditemani apa pun, kecuali pemandangan menyeramkan hutan di kanan-kiri jalan, mereka akhirnya tiba di lokasi. Baik Seungwoo maupun Byungchan langsung melompat turun dan merenggangkan tubuh mereka yang terasa mati rasa, terutama di bagian bokong.</p><p>Masih jam lima pagi lewat sepuluh menit ketika motor yang mereka bawa dititipkan di parkiran umum 24 jam yang letaknya berdampingan dengan rumah warga. Gemeresik pertemuan antara sol sepatu dengan tebaran kerikil di sepanjang jalan setapak yang mereka lalui menemani perjalanan sunyi keduanya. Byungchan masih belum tahu di mana tepatnya mereka sekarang berada karena Seungwoo tidak juga membuka mulut. Pria itu hanya menggandeng tangannya sesaat setelah mereka menitipkan motor.</p><p>Suara-suara aneh yang sebelumnya samar, kini mulai terdengar jelas di telinga Byungchan. Ia menoleh secara kontinu ke arah Seungwoo untuk meminta jawaban, tetapi pria itu hanya meremat tangannya sesekali dan tetap bungkam.</p><p>Setelah berjalan cukup lama, senyum di wajah Byungchan seketika terulas amat lebarnya begitu mereka mencapai ujung jalan, dan disambut oleh gemuruh riak air.</p><p>Byungchan menganga, kemudian menoleh pada Seungwoo dengan pandangan tak percaya sebelum membuka sepatunya tidak sabaran untuk menapaki hamparan pasir putih di depannya dengan kaki-kaki telanjang. Ia berlari sampai ke bibir pantai tanpa mengindahkan dinginnya air laut yang menyentuh kulitnya, juga Seungwoo yang tengah menertawakan tingkahnya dan menyusul di belakang.</p><p>Ketiadaan orang lain di sana menjadikan keduanya seolah-olah adalah pemilik sah tempat indah tersebut. Melihat pergerakan Seungwoo yang begitu lambat, Byungchan lantas menarik tangan pria itu, lalu membawanya ke dalam air. Meskipun tidak lama kemudian, keduanya menggigil. Dan semburan tawa mereka terdengar amat nyaring di udara ketika debur ombak di depan sana mulai tertandingi suaranya oleh gigi-gigi Byungchan yang saling bergemeletuk.</p><p>“Kamu tahu tempat ini dari mana?” Byungchan bertanya saat keduanya duduk di ujung jembatan kayu yang membentang kurang lebih 30 meter dari bibir pantai.</p><p>“Kak Sunhwa. Ini kali ketiga aku ke sini. Setelah sama kak Sunhwa, anak-anak, dan sekarang sama kamu. Akses jalan ke sini lumayan sulit, jadi pantai ini nggak diketahui banyak orang.”</p><p>“Makasih,” lirih Byungchan.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Makasih udah ngajak aku ke sini. Belakangan ini kayanya aku stres berat, dan keputusanku untuk berkunjung sebentar ke rumah nenek ternyata nggak buruk-buruk bangat.”</p><p>“Fokus sama karir itu hal yang bagus, tapi jangan pernah lupa untuk menikmati hidup.” Seungwoo memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Byungchan secara utuh. Lalu tangannya mengusak kepala Byungchan. “Kalau cape atau jenuh, coba istirahat sebentar. Maraton film atau serial yang kamu suka, atau pergi ke luar untuk sekadar cari udara segar. Kamu bisa lihat sekelilingmu, Chan, ada banyak hal-hal baik di dunia ini yang juga layak atas waktumu.”</p><p>Sudut-sudut bibir Byungchan melengkung ke atas, mencermin mimik pria di sampingnya. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia membagi isi hati dan pikirannya dengan orang lain. Satu-satunya yang selalu menjadi tempat keluh-kesahnya adalah mantan kekasihnya, tetapi sejak hubungan keduanya kandas, Byungchan seakan enggan berbagi dan memilih memendamnya seorang diri. Namun, semuanya seakan dijungkir balikkan ketika ia bertemu Seungwoo. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Byungchan akan begitu terbuka dengan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya kurang dari sebulan?</p><p>Ia kembali mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Yena kemarin siang. Gadis itu tampak agak canggung ketika Byungchan memintanya untuk makan bersama. Mengikuti saran Seungwoo di malam sebelumnya, Byungchan mencoba berbicara dengan adik semata wayangnya itu. Ia berusaha memulai dengan meminta maaf, tetapi Yena bersikeras tidak mau menerimanya. <em>Kakak nggak perlu minta maaf karena kakak nggak ada salah sama aku,</em> katanya dengan seulas senyum yang—di mata Byungchan—terlihat jauh lebih cerah dari senyumnya di hari-hari yang telah terlewat.</p><p>Kata-kata gadis yang usianya dua tahun di bawah Byungchan itu bagaikan sebuah oasis di tengah padang pasir, begitu menyejukkan untuk Byungchan yang selalu merasa gamang dan khawatir. Beban berat yang selama ini menggerogoti fisik serta psikisnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Rasa mengganjal di dadanya masih tersisa, tetapi Byungchan bertekad akan mengembalikan segala sesuatunya seperti sedia kala.</p><p>Sentuhan ringan di bahunya membuat Byungchan kembali pada realitas saat ini. Ia hendak bertanya kenapa, namun Seungwoo sudah terlebih dahulu menggiring kepalanya untuk menghadap ke depan.</p><p>Terakhir kali Byungchan merasa diliputi oleh begitu banyak emosi adalah ketika momen pernikahan adik bungsu papanya empat tahun silam. Momen krusial yang memang telah dinanti-nantikan kedatangannya sejak jauh hari itu dipenuhi oleh tangis haru keluarga besar serta tamu undangan, tidak terkecuali Byungchan. Air matanya tidak dapat dibendung ketika menyaksikan bagaimana adik sang papa menangis tersedu-sedu saat melakukan sungkeman dan meminta restu kepada orang tuanya.</p><p>Sama seperti waktu itu, perasaan Byungchan kali ini kembali dicampur adukkan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meremat dan hendak menyeruak keluar dari dadanya.</p><p>Derai air matanya berjatuhan ketika atmosfer di sekitar mereka berganti menjadi jauh dari kata gelap gulita. Ada ruam merah beserta jingga di atas sana, saling menyelimuti bentangan cakrawala yang kebiru-biruannya mulai mengintip. Desik helaian pohon palem yang tersentuh ributnya angin pagi terdengar dari kejauhan, dan nyanyian merdu kawanan burung camar yang mengalun di udara seakan menyambut hari baru yang telah tiba.</p><p>Byungchan dibuat semakin menggigil begitu dihadapkan dengan bola besar kekuningan yang naik secara perlahan, seolah-olah baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya di dasar lautan. Keeksistensiannya yang begitu besar tak ayal membuat Byungchan merasa seperti kerdil, teramat kecil dan tak berdaya.</p><p>Dan untuk Byungchan yang pernah begitu congkak akan kehidupannya, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tidaklah ada apa-apanya.</p><p>“Seungwoo ... cantik ... cantik bangat.” Byungchan secara impulsif mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai sang mentari yang kunjung beranjak pergi.</p><p>“Iya, cantik,” Seungwoo membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Byungchan, seinci pun.</p><p>Namun, tubuh si pemilik lesung pipi bergetar semakin hebat kala wajah sang adik dan kedua orang tuanya terlintas silih berganti dalam benaknya, membuat Seungwoo yang melihat hal tersebut menjadi tidak tega hingga akhirnya ia rengkuh Byungchan ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Byungchan yang masih tersenggal seraya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang.</p><p>Sudah hampir sepuluh menit keduanya dalam posisi saling memeluk satu sama lain ketika akhirnya Byungchan mulai menjauh. Masih ada sisa-sisa air mata yang terjatuh, tetapi laki-laki itu sudah tidak sehisteris seperti beberapa saat lalu.</p><p>“<em>Feeling better?"</em></p><p>Entah pertanyaan itu ditujukan ke mana, pada perasaan Byungchan secara keseluruhan atas kejadian yang sudah-sudah atau pada perasaannya saat ini, tetapi harus Byungchan akui, kalau kini ia merasa seringan bulu. Sesuatu yang menghimpit dadanya sejak jauh-jauh hari secara perlahan mulai merangsek keluar. Mungkin benar seperti yang dibilang kebanyakan orang, ada kalanya menangis memang perlu dilakukan karena hal itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang memalukan. Byungchan rasa-rasanya mulai <em>mengerti</em>.</p><p>Maka dari itu, ia mengangguk dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Seungwoo.</p><p>Keduanya terdiam cukup lama karena sibuk menikmati udara pagi yang menyapa. Byungchan memperhatikan wajah Seungwoo lekat, merekam dalam memori bagaimana rupa pria di sampingnya ketika memejamkan mata dan hanyut dalam suasana tenang di sekitar mereka. Menurutnya, Seungwoo terlihat semakin menawan jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini. Segala ornamen di wajah pria itu terlihat begitu pas dan telah membentuk parasnya dengan sempurna. Dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata Yena yang mengatakan bahwa Seungwoo tampak seperti seorang pangeran.</p><p>Kemudian sudut mata Byungchan bergetar ketika Seungwoo membalas tatapannya.</p><p>Tahu-tahu ada jarak yang perlahan terkikis di antara mereka, pun senyum yang terpeta di wajah Seungwoo ketika manik keduanya beradu. Byungchan memejamkan matanya ketika Seungwoo datang dan mengecup bibirnya ringan.</p><p>Ketika netra Byungchan kembali terbuka, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Seungwoo yang sudah menjauh walau tidak lebih dari lima senti. Embusan napasnya membayang-bayangi wajah Byungchan, menghantarkan hangat di atas dinginnya udara pagi.</p><p>Wajah Seungwoo di hadapannya tampak berkilauan kuning keemasan, manik-maniknya yang tidak sekalipun teralihkan dari wajah Byungchan berpendar menyerupai batu kristal, dan tiap helaian halus surainya terbawa angin layaknya ombak di tengah lautan.</p><p>“<em>Is this okay?</em>” Bisikan Seungwoo memacu gemuruh di dada Byungchan semakin ribut, bukannya kunjung surut.</p><p>Telapak tangan Seungwoo merambati punggung yang lebih muda hingga si empunya gemetaran atas dingin yang dibagi meski ada dua lapis fabrik menghalangi. Gejolak dalam diri Byungchan semakin tak dapat dibendung ketika Bibir Seungwoo mendarat di pipi kirinya yang masih terasa basah, lalu membubuhi area itu dengan kecupan-kecupan samar, namun sarat akan perasaan. Kemudian bibir yang lebih tua menjelajah secara perlahan hingga ke sudut bibir Byungchan, bermaksud memberikan afeksi yang sama besarnya dengan si pipi yang sudah semerah delima.</p><p>Ketika apa yang dinantikannya tidak kunjung terwujud, jari-jemari Byungchan membingkai sisi wajah Seungwoo. Lalu dengan penuh kehati-hatian dan tanpa keraguan, ia kembali menautkan bibir keduanya, mengembalikan rasa hangat yang sempat hilang sejenak. Byungchan yang tengah memejamkan mata dan merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir pria itu di atas bibir miliknya sontak menggelinjang ketika tubuhnya ditarik merapat, dengan bibirnya yang dipagut Seungwoo begitu sensual, juga semakin intens dan penuh tuntutan.</p><p>Bulu mata Seungwoo berjatuhan di atas kulit pipi Byungchan ketika pria itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, menghantarkan geli serta remang ke sekujur tubuh Byungchan. Dan napas yang lebih muda hampir terenggut tidak tersisa jika saja Seungwoo tidak memelankan tempo lumatannya. Seungwoo membubuhi kecupan-kecupan ringan sebagai penutup sebelum pria itu menarik diri dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.</p><p>Butuh lebih dari lima menit bagi keduanya untuk mengatur deru napas mereka, lalu tangan Seungwoo terjulur untuk menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Byungchan. Dua insan yang duduk bersebelahan itu tengah berusaha mengabaikan bising detak jantung yang saling bersahut-sahutan, maupun rona kemerahan yang menjalar dari pipi sampai ke daun telinga. Tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Namun, senyum yang menghias wajah keduanya menjadi saksi atas jingga di penghujung pagi hari itu.</p><p>***</p><p>“Kalian adik kakak, ya?”</p><p>Byungchan dan Seungwoo saling bertukar pandang ketika pemilik toko cendera mata sederhana yang mereka datangi bertanya tiba-tiba. Kerutan di dahi keduanya pun turut tercetak—seakan menunjukkan bahwa pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar terdengar aneh bagi mereka.</p><p>“Oh, Bukan?”</p><p>Seungwoo menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil, ia merangkul bahu Byungchan ketika membalas, “Kami teman.”</p><p>Keduanya tengah menelusuri bibir pantai untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kembali ke rumah. Byungchan sesungguhnya ingin menghabiskan waktu di sana lebih lama lagi karena sudah lama juga rasanya sejak terakhir kali ia pergi liburan. Namun apa boleh buat, langit sudah terlihat mendung meskipun sekarang baru jam dua siang. Kalau tidak segera pulang, Seungwoo khawatir mereka akan terjebak hujan di perjalanan.</p><p>Tangan-tangan yang terjulur ke bawah saling bersentuhan ringan ketika keduanya berjalan bersisian, memicu hadirnya desiran halus yang beberapa saat lalu sempat teredam. Byungchan menelengkan kepalanya ketika Seungwoo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, lalu menatapnya.</p><p>Seungwoo mengeluarkan sebuah gelang keperakan dari saku celananya, kemudian memasangkan gelang tersebut ke pergelangan tangan Byungchan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.</p><p>“Sama kaya punya aku,” kata Seungwoo seraya tersenyum, seakan menjawab kebingungan lawan bicaranya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, menunjukkan gelang serupa seperti yang baru saja dipakaikan kepada Byungchan sudah tersemat di pergelangan tangannya sendiri.</p><p>“Kapan kamu belinya?”</p><p>“Waktu kamu numpang ke toilet.” Seungwoo mengelus punggung tangan Byungchan, dan netranya terfiksasi pada gelang yang baru saja terpasang. Sebelah tangannya lalu terangkat untuk merapikan helaian rambut Byungchan yang berantakan karena sapuan angin pantai.</p><p>“Makasih. Kembaran gini gelangnya, jadi kaya adik-kakak beneran.” Byungchan terkikik geli saat teringat dengan perkataan si pemilik toko.</p><p>Ia memindai gelang yang melingkari tangannya lamat-lamat. Gelang rantai perak yang diberikan Seungwoo tidaklah terlalu tebal, malah terkesan sangat tipis. Bandulnya menyerupai sehelai daun kecil bersudut tumpul, jadi tidak akan menusuk-nusuk kulitnya jika ia pakai. Bukan sesuatu yang mahal, tetapi mampu membuat Byungchan tidak melunturkan senyum lebarnya.</p><p>“Seneng nggak jalan-jalan sama aku?”</p><p>“Kamu masih nanya? Seneng bangatlah! Aku nggak pernah liat <em>sunrise</em> atau <em>sunset</em> di pantai kaya tadi, ya, paling-paling lihat dari balkon kamarku.” Byungchan terkekeh, lalu sibuk berpikir tentang kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke pantai dan bersenang-senang. "Pergi ke pantai pun kayanya aku jarang, cuma dua atau tiga kali kalau nggak salah. Makanya aku seneng bangat. Makasih banyak, ya, Seungwoo?”</p><p>“Nggak perlu bilang makasih, tapi nanti kapan-kapan aku ajak kamu buat liat <em>sunset</em>.”</p><p>“Nggak!” Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berhenti berjalan.</p><p>Badan Seungwoo tersentak mendengar nada suara Byungchan yang sedikit meninggi. Pria itu menatap Byungchan dengan sorot ragu. “Kenapa? Kamu nggak mau pergi sama aku lagi?”</p><p>“Bukan gitu, ih! Maksudnya kapan-kapan aku yang bakal ngajak kamu lihat <em>sunset</em>.”</p><p>“Oke, kutunggu.”</p><p>Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum sebelum melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda. Jejak-jejak kaki yang tertinggal di atas pasir putih menandakan bahwa mereka pernah singgah di sana meskipun tidak lama, jejak tersebut akan kembali tersapu ombak.</p><p>***</p><p>Byungchan pikir, <em>touring</em> menggunakan motor adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan; kendaraan roda dua itu bisa masuk ke jalan-jalan sempit dan membawa pengendaranya ke tempat-tempat tidak terduga, badannya yang ramping tidak perlu berdiam terlalu lama dalam kemacetan yang memuakkan karena dapat menyalip dengan lihai, dan yang satu ini yang paling ia sukai: saat Seungwoo memacu motornya dengan kecepatan di luar akal sehat, Byungchan merasa seperti layang-layang yang diayunkan hingga jejaknya menapaki bentangan biru, rasanya mendebarkan, namun sepadan dengan kegembiraan yang ia dapat sesudahnya. <em>Touring</em> seperti ini ternyata jauh lebih seru dibandingkan dengan mengendarai mobil karena meskipun tubuhnya lumayan pegal, tetapi secara keseluruhan ia sungguh menikmatinya.</p><p>Tetapi yang namanya rencana Tuhan, siapa ada yang tahu ya, ‘kan? Byungchan mana pernah kepikiran kalau tahu-tahu mereka bakal diterobos hujan di tengah jalan.</p><p>Jelas saja separuh asumsinya soal ‘enaknya berkendara dengan motor’ tadi langsung meluruh hampir tidak tersisa ketika tetes demi tetes air yang turun mulai merembesi pakaian keduanya, padahal mereka baru berkendara selama 25 menit. Tidak ingin mengambil risiko apa pun karena hujan mengguyur semakin deras, dengan terpaksa mereka memutuskan untuk menepi terlebih dahulu.</p><p>Padahal, Seungwoo sengaja mengambil jalur memutar yang jaraknya lebih jauh untuk melewati perkebunan teh yang selalu sukses bikin dia senyam-senyum sepanjang jalan, maksud hati buat ngehibur Byungchan yang kelihatan sedih pas dituntun Seungwoo ninggalin pantai tadi. Namun sungguh malang, sekarang mereka malah terjebak hujan dan perjalanan pulang masih amat panjang.</p><p>“Sini dulu sebentar, mukamu basah semua itu.”</p><p>Seungwoo berdiri menjulang di depan tubuh Byungchan yang kini tengah duduk di bangku kayu sebuah warung pinggir jalan. Ia menangkup sebelah pipi yang lebih muda, lalu dengan telaten membersihkan wajah basahnya menggunakan tisu yang baru dibeli, padahal wajahnya sendiri—yang tampak lebih berantakan dibanding Byungchan; rambutnya yang sudah awut-awutan dan kedua matanya yang memerah, belum sempat ia urusi.</p><p>Hal itu mendorong Byungchan ikut membantu. Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, ia ambil tisu dua ribuan itu dan menyapukannya ke permukaan lengan Seungwoo yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun karena jaketnya sengaja ditanggalkan di atas motor. Dengan santainya Seungwoo sekarang cuma singletan, bikin tato yang tidak pernah Byungchan duga keberadaannya itu jadi kelihatan.</p><p>“Dingin?”</p><p>Byungchan cuma ngangguk, matanya memejam saat menerima usapan-usapan lembut dari Seungwoo di wajahnya. Ujung hidung dan kedua pipinya sudah sepekat warna tomat, jadi kelihatan makin lucu di mata Seungwooo. Padahal, Byungchan pakai <em>stripped shirt</em> yang dilapisi kardigan lumayan tebal, tetapi tetap saja laki-laki itu masih menggigil. Bikin Seungwoo yang lihat jadi merasa bersalah dan tidak tega.</p><p>“Mau kupeluk?” tanya Seungwoo lagi.</p><p><em>Mau ....</em> Byungchan mendongak, menatap penuh harap dengan manik-manik bulatnya, tetapi yang terlintas di kepalanya barusan tidak pernah ia lisankan karena tertahan hanya sampai di ujung lidah. Lalu matanya berkelana ke sembarang arah, menghitung banyaknya kepala yang turut berteduh di bawah tenda biru. “Banyak orang,” cicit Byungchan, dengan sebelah tangan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Agaknya malu juga karena Seungwoo yang cuma pakai singlet benar-benar menarik atensi semua orang.</p><p>Andai keadaan sekarang sepi dan tidak banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang ikut menepi, Byungchan sedari tadi pasti sudah merapat atau menyandarkan tubuhnya ke Seungwoo untuk sekadar mengais kehangatan dari tubuh pria itu. Namun, motor lain yang terparkir di sekitar mereka saat ini saja ada tujuh buah, Byungchan tidak mau mengambil risiko. Kalau nanti ada yang ngerekam keduanya pas lagi berpelukan, terus di-<em>share</em> ke sosial media dan jadi viral, kan nggak lucu. Bisa-bisa ia langsung ditendang pulang ke Bekasi oleh sang nenek.</p><p>Sudah tidak ada setetes pun air yang tersisa di wajah Byungchan, tetapi Seungwoo tidak kunjung beranjak. Pria yang setahun lebih tua dari Byungchan itu malah sibuk menyusupkan jari-jari panjangnya ke sela-sela surai Byungchan yang lepek karena air hujan. Ia sibak, lalu dirapikan, lalu disibak lagi, begitu seterusnya sampai si empunya protes.</p><p>“Ambil jaketnya sana, nanti masuk angin,” kata Byungchan sambil mendorong lengan Seungwoo.</p><p>“Lembab. Nanti aku pakai jas hujan aja.”</p><p>“Kita perjalanannya masih jauh, lho. Masa kamu mau ketekan begini?”</p><p>“Kan, pakai jas hujan juga, Byungchan.”</p><p>Memang Tuhan itu adil, makanya di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya manusia sempurna. Seungwoo yang bentukannya kaya pangeran saja nyatanya punya sisi <em>ajaib</em> yang bikin Byungchan rasa-rasanya pengen jedukin kepala ke tembok, saking <em>gemas</em>nya. Masalahnya, jas hujan yang dibawa oleh pria itu modelnya transparan, Byungchan sangsi kalau di jalan nanti tidak ada yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah mereka. Dan lebih-lebih hari akan segera berganti malam, ia tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Seungwoo terpapar angin di jalan dengan pakaian super minimnya. Tetapi untungnya, kedua alis Byungchan yang menukik tinggi sanggup mematahkan niat Seungwoo dalam sekejap.</p><p>“Iya, iya. Aku ambil jaketnya sekarang. Jangan melotot begitu, kamu kaya ibu tiri yang sering di drama-drama jadinya.”</p><p>Byungchan bernapas lega saat Seungwoo mulai memberi jarak. Jari-jemari yang sedari tadi bermain-main di surainya sudah pria itu lepaskan. Tetapi, satu hal yang tidak pernah Byungchan duga sebelumnya adalah ketika telapak tangan Seungwoo mulai membingkai pipi-pipi sedingin esnya, lalu menggiring obsidiannya untuk bertemu dengan milik Byungchan. Pria itu meraba ringan kedua sisi wajah Byungchan, lalu tiba-tiba menunduk dan menorehkan sebuah ciuman di dahinya begitu lama.</p><p>Tak ayal mengundang pekikan tertahan dari hampir semua orang yang berteduh di sana, sedangkan yang diberikan afeksi hanya mampu menahan napasnya dengan mata yang membelalak sempurna; pucat pasinya berangsur habis dilahap si rona merah yang merekah malu-malu.</p><p>Begitu Seungwoo melepaskannya, Byungchan langsung melungsur di tempat.</p><p>“Aku jadi deg-degan,” Byungchan berujar sambil menempatkan dagunya ke atas bahu Seungwoo.</p><p>“Deg-degan kenapa?”</p><p>“Takut viral gara-gara kamu cium tadi.”</p><p>Balasannya adalah gelak tawa renyah yang akhir-akhir ini sudah bersahabat dengan indera pendengar Byungchan. Getar badannya sampai terasa karena tangan Byungchan lagi-lagi tanpa rasa canggung bertengger pada pinggang Seungwoo. Entah masih bisa disebut beruntung atau tidak, tetapi curah hujan yang intensitasnya menurun dan berganti menjadi gerimis membuat mereka akhirnya bisa melanjutkan perjalanan pulang setelah terjebak di tempat yang sama sekali tidak familier hampir dua jam lamanya.</p><p>Berbeda dengan keberangkatan mereka pagi tadi, kali ini Seungwoo memacu motornya dengan penuh kehati-hatian karena kondisi jalanan yang begitu basah maupun licin, terutama saat melewati jurang yang lumayan curam dan minim penerangan di sepanjang jalan Nagrak.</p><p>Setelah melewati kemacetan panjang yang membuat perut Byungchan terasa bergejolak seperti habis menaiki <em>roller-coaster</em> lebih dari tiga kali, juga kupingnya yang menjadi pengang—efek dari suara klakson yang dibunyikan secara berlebih oleh para pengendara lain yang tidak sabaran menunggu giliran jalan, mereka akhirnya dapat bernapas lega saat gapura menuju permukiman rumah nenek Byungchan mulai terlihat.</p><p>“Langsung mandi pakai air hangat, ya,” kata Seungwoo sambil membuka kaca helmnya.</p><p>“Iya ....”</p><p>“Jangan lupa makan dulu.”</p><p>Byungchan bergeser menghapus jarak, “Iya, kamu juga.”</p><p>“Habis mandi nanti badanmu balur minyak kayu putih biar hangat. Terus langsung tidur. Jangan begadang, jangan buka-buka hape, nanti malah keterusan dan nggak jadi tidur.”</p><p><em>Cerewet bangat kaya bapak-bapak</em>, kekeh Byungchan dalam hati, namun kembali mengiakan karena satu-satunya yang menjadi minatnya saat ini memanglah kasur hangat nan empuknya di rumah, dan tentunya segelas besar cokelat panas.</p><p>Baru saja motor menepi dan mesinnya mulai dimatikan oleh Seungwoo, keduanya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh silau cahaya yang menyorot dari mobil hitam yang terparkir di seberang mereka. Byungchan dengan matanya yang membelalak hampir terjungkal dari atas motor begitu si pengendara tersebut menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia lantas turun dengan gerakan yang begitu kaku ketika pria tersebut mengulas senyumnya, lalu mulai memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Dahinya mengernyit semakin dalam, kemudian Byungchan mendapati suaranya habis teredam hiruk rendah angin malam saat bibirnya merangkai sebuah nama yang dulu-dulu begitu mudahnya ia lantunkan,</p><p>“Kak Roun ...?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Byungchan memijat pangkal hidungnya sekencang mungkin saat kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut-denyut tidak juga kunjung reda. Badannya bergulang-guling di atas tempat tidur hingga membuat kasurnya berantakan—bahkan sisi seprai di ujung sana sudah terlepas—tetapi tidak ia acuhkan. Desah frustasinya semakin menjadi setelah ia mengecek ponselnya, untuk yang ke-5 kalinya, dan tetap tidak menemukan satu notifikasi pun di sana.</p><p>Ia berbaring telentang dan kembali membuka galeri, lalu senyumnya tidak dapat dicegah ketika ibu jarinya menggulir foto-foto dirinya dan Seungwoo saat berada di pantai. Ada lebih dari lima puluh foto keduanya yang berpose dengan berbagai gaya tersimpan di sana, yang salah satunya sudah Byungchan jadikan <em>wallpaper</em> ponselnya sendiri.</p><p>Yaitu foto keduanya di depan toko cindera mata. Tempat di mana gelang yang diberikan Seungwoo kepada Byungchan berasal.</p><p>Napasnya lagi-lagi terembus berat. Padahal waktu itu mereka baik-baik saja, bahkan ketika diterpa gerimis saat di perjalanan pulang pun mereka masih saling melemparkan guyonan untuk sekadar mengusir kebosanan. Tidak jarang pula Seungwoo menanyakan Byungchan apakah mereka perlu kembali menepi atau tidak, <em>karena takut Byungchan pegal</em>, katanya. Meskipun jelas-jelas pria itu yang sedari pagi memegang stang kemudi, bukan Byungchan yang hanya duduk anteng di jok belakang.</p><p>Ia sampai berpikir bahwa hari itu adalah salah satu hari terbaik dalam tahun ini setelah problematika penuh drama di hidupnya beberapa bulan terakhir.</p><p>Tetapi, dewi fortuna nyatanya tidak sebaik itu pada dirinya karena kepulangan mereka waktu itu ternyata sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang.</p><p>Roun, mantan pacar Byungchan.</p><p>Yang dengan seenak jidatnya langsung memeluk Byungchan ketika si pemilik lesung pipi masih tidak bergerak seinci pun di samping motor Seungwoo. Byungchan tentu saja langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk melepaskan diri, selain karena mereka tengah berada di tempat terbuka dan bisa dilihat oleh siapa pun yang lewat, juga karena ada Seungwoo yang masih memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari atas motor tanpa bersuara.</p><p>Byungchan tidak tahu kenapa Roun menyusulnya sampai ke sini, tetapi melihat dari gelagatnya, mungkin pria itu hanya ingin mengajaknya berbicara dan sekadar bersilaturahmi meskipun tidak ada keterikatan apa pun lagi di antara keduanya, selain sebagai mantan kekasih. Lagi pula hari sudah malam, jadi ia tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka bertiga berdiam diri di sana lebih lama, terlebih dirinya sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, dan sepertinya Seungwoo juga begitu. Maka yang dapat dilakukannya saat itu ialah mengajak Roun masuk ke rumah neneknya, dan meminta Seungwoo untuk pulang.</p><p>Tanpa basa-basi Seungwoo langsung menuruti, namun ia pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.</p><p>Dan sampai sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.</p><p>Sudah hampir seminggu dan sejak malam itu Byungchan berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi yang lebih tua, tetapi tidak pernah ada balasan datang untuk semua pesan-pesannya. Boro-boro dibalas, pesannya saja masih ceklis satu, kok.</p><p>Setiap hari pula Byungchan sering main ke Ruca. Namun tetap saja, pria yang sedang ia cari-cari tidak juga menampakkan dirinya. Kalau kata Mika—murid SMP yang merangkap sebagai penjaga Ruca—Seungwoo lagi pergi ke Jakarta untuk mengurus proyek barunya. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi masa iya saking sibuknya sampai tidak bisa balas atau buka pesan dari Byungchan, sih?</p><p>“Masih lama ngelamunnya?”</p><p>Suara yang tiba-tiba datang bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Byungchan dan membuatnya terlonjak hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh dan menimpa bibirnya sendiri. Yena di ambang pintu hanya meringis kecil dan turut meraba bibirnya, seakan ikut merasakan ngilu yang tengah dialami oleh sang kakak.</p><p>“Ugh ... maaf, kupikir Kak Byung lagi ngapain.” Hening. Tidak ada balasan dari Byungchan. Laki-laki itu masih tampak muram di atas kasurnya, membuat Yena manyun dan melolong prihatin. Gadis itu mendekat, lalu duduk di samping Byungchan yang masih telentang setelah dengan telaten menyisipkan kembali ujung seprai yang tidak pada tempatnya.</p><p>“Galau bangat, sih? Kaya anak muda aja.”</p><p>Sebuah boneka alpaca hampir mendarat di kepala Yena jika saja gadis itu tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus.</p><p>“Hei!!! Jangan kasar sama adik sendiri!” sungut Yena, tetapi tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Byungchan karena laki-laki itu lebih memilih memunggungi sang adik.</p><p>“Daripada galau-galauan, mending kita netflix and chill, kuy.”</p><p>“Ngaco!”</p><p>Gadis itu terbahak begitu keras hingga kepalanya terlempar ke belakang kala sentakan yang lebih tua terdengar amat nyaring memenuhi sunyi kamar. Kemudian, layaknya sebuah setrikaan yang tidak bisa berdiam diri di tempat, Yena tidak hentinya mondar-mandir seakan dirinya adalah penghuni sebenarnya ruangan tersebut. Ia sibak gorden yang menjulur di samping kasur sang kakak dan membiarkan jendelanya terbuka lebar-lebar, kipas di langit-langit ruangan pun turut dinyalakan, beberapa bungkus bekas camilan ia ambil satu per satu sebelum dijejalkan pada keranjang sampah. Yena baru duduk tenang di tempatnya semula setelah televisi di seberang kasur ia nyalakan.</p><p>“Aku gini-gini bisa jadi pendengar yang baik, lho.”</p><p>Pancing Yena yang mulai jengah saat melihat tidak adanya pergerakan dari laki-laki di sampingnya. Byungchan, yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri menghadap tembok, sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama karena lelaki itu perlahan-lahan mulai membalik posisi tubuhnya menghadap Yena. Dan awan gelap yang sedari tadi membayang-bayangi di atas kepala Byungchan sepertinya mulai menghilang ketika yang lebih muda mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan anakan rambut yang terlihat berantakan di dahi sang kakak.</p><p>Kemudian tanpa diminta sekali lagi pun, Byungchan mulai menceritakan semuanya. Dari bagaimana dirinya dan Seungwoo saling beradu argumen di pertemuan pertama mereka, lalu tahu-tahu menjadi teman dekat di malam perayaan kemenangan perempat final—yang mana pria itu punya andil dalam hubungan Byungchan dan adiknya yang kini mulai membaik—hingga pada perjalanan ‘melihat matahari terbit’ keduanya sepekan lalu. Dan kedatangan Roun yang begitu tiba-tiba pun tidak luput dalam ujarannya siang itu.</p><p>Sesi curhat dadakan Byungchan selesai hampir berbarengan dengan tandasnya satu episode drama Korea yang akhir-akhir ini Yena ikuti. Gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu memijat kedua sisi dahinya. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada dan kerutan-kerutan rumit tercetak jelas di dahi lebarnya.</p><p>“Mungkin emang lagi banyak kerjaan,” kata Yena akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama.</p><p>“Balas pesan nggak sampai lima menit kali,” Byungchan berujar disertai kedikan bahu.</p><p>“Ya ... siapa tahu mau fokus dulu sama kerjaannya, terus ponselnya dimatiin.”</p><p>Byungchan memutar bola matanya malas dan sedetik kemudian kembali memunggungi sang adik. “Tahu, ah. Males cerita sama kamu mah, nggak bisa ngasih solusi.”</p><p>“Lah?! Itu aku barusan ngasih solusi buat nggak langsung mikir jelek.” Tidak ingin membuat kakaknya semakin uring-uringan, Yena lantas menggoyang-goyangkan badan Byungchan yang berbaring miring. “Ya, udah. Ikut sama aku aja, yuk? Kita ke lapangan cari angin.”</p><p>Byungchan melirik Yena dan menggeleng pelan. Ia sedang tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana, terlebih ke lapangan yang pastinya bakal super panas. Yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah berbaring tenang tanpa diganggu siapa pun. <em>Mood</em>-nya sedang berada di tingkat paling bawah dan tidak ada yang bisa memperbaikinya untuk saat ini.</p><p>“Yah, padahal nanti ada tanding lagi, lho.”</p><p>Lelaki itu terburu-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi ‘gledebuk’ di atas kasur. Ia duduk bersila di hadapan Yena dengan kedua alis terpaut. “Emang tanding finalnya hari ini? Seingetku minggu depan.”</p><p>“Hu’um. Kan, emang sengaja dimajuin. Denger-denger sih biar besok bisa fokus ke lomba-lomba yang lain.”</p><p>Tidak ada pergerakan dari Byungchan. Otaknya masih memproses segala hal yang baru saja dikatakan adiknya. Jika pertandingan final diadakan hari ini, maka artinya Seungwoo sudah kembali. Itu berarti Byungchan punya kesempatan untuk mengajak Seungwoo berbicara setelah pertandingan selesai nanti, dan menanyakan apakah pria itu memang sengaja menghindarinya atau tidak. Meskipun Seungwoo tidak ingin menemuinya, Byungchan akan tetap mengikuti pria itu—bahkan sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya sekali pun hingga Seungwoo mau membuka mulut dan berhenti mengabaikannya.</p><p>“Ayo cepet ih bangun!” Yena menarik ujung kaus kakaknya ketika sang kakak masih saja bergeming layaknya sebuah patung. “Greget bangat pengen aku katain abg tapi kamu tuh udah tua tahu nggak, sih, Kak? Nggak cocok deh galau-galauan begini.”</p><p>Sebelah sudut bibir Byungchan naik ketika mendengar penuturan yang lebih muda. Dengan sarkasnya ia membalas, “Kudoain kamu ditolak Subin, biar ngegalau sepanjang tahun tahu rasa kamu!”</p><p>“Yha, jangan dong! Nggak usah ngadi-ngadi, ya!”</p><p>Setelahnya hanya ada cekikikkan Byungchan yang terdengar sepanjang lorong karena lelaki itu sudah terlebih dahulu melesat ke bawah dan meninggalkan Yena yang masih bersungut-sungut di dalam kamar.</p><p>***</p><p>“Aku bukan warga tetap sini, tapi rasanya bangga bangat!”</p><p>Byungchan turut tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yena barusan. Diam-diam menyutujui hal itu karena kini dadanya terus-menerus bergemuruh melihat bagaimana anggota tim desa mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain, lalu berguling-guling di tengah lapangan, saling menindih seperti hendak membuat menara hingga melambai-lambaikan kaus yang semula mereka kenakan. Terlihat lucu di mata Byungchan sebab meskipun bukan anak-anak lagi, tetapi para pemuda di sana masih bisa bersikap sebebas itu dan tampak begitu menikmati setiap momen yang mereka miliki.</p><p>Ia belum sempat bertemu dengan Seungwoo karena pria itu terlihat sedang sibuk berdiskusi dengan sesama anggota timnya ketika Byungchan tiba di lapangan tiga jam lalu. Maka, ia memilih duduk tenang di tempat yang telah disediakan bagi para suporter walaupun Byungchan rasanya tidak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya begitu merindukan pria itu.</p><p>Lalu penyerahan piala pun dimulai. Riuh sorak-sorai serta tepukan tangan tidak hentinya memenuhi area lapangan ketika seluruh anggota tim sepak bola desa mereka dikalungkan sebuah piagam satu per satu. Setelah melewati pertandingan sengit yang mendebarkan dan begitu menguras tenaga, gol yang diciptakan oleh Seungwoo di babak pertama akhirnya berhasil membawa tim mereka pada kemenangan mutlak dengan skor 1-0.</p><p>Tidak mau ketinggalan untuk mengabadikan momen mengharukan di depannya saat ini, Byungchan tentu saja mengeluarkan kameranya yang memang sengaja ia bawa, lalu mengambil gambar beberapa kali. Ada satu hal yang luput dari penglihatan Byungchan dan tidak pernah ia sadari, yaitu ketika Seungwoo yang tengah melakukan sesi berfoto bersama grupnya di lapangan sana tidaklah dalam posisi menghadap pada sang juru foto, melainkan pada lensa kameranya.</p><p>Setelah parade di tengah lapangan selesai dan para peserta kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing di pinggir lapangan, Byungchan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya hendak mendekat ke sana bersama dengan Miya juga Yena, tetapi baru saja mengalungkan tali kameranya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dihadang oleh Roun yang tahu-tahu muncul di hadapan mereka.</p><p>“Kamu belum pulang?” tanya Byungchan dengan raut keheranan.</p><p>Seakan memiliki rutinitas baru di setiap akhir pekan, Roun kembali mengunjungi Byungchan jum’at malam kemarin. Pria itu datang dengan berbungkus-bungkus makanan untuk hampir semua orang di rumah, bahkan orang-orang di tempat Miya juga turut kebagian. Dan Roun yang begitu ramah serta penuh kesantunan pun langsung menjadi ‘teman’ baru favorit semua orang. Bahkan neneknya kembali mengizinkan pria itu untuk bermalam di rumah mereka tanpa ragu.</p><p>Namun seingat Byungchan, pria itu sudah berpamitan padanya subuh tadi, jadi ia berpikir bahwa Roun sudah kembali ke Bekasi. Lalu, kenapa pria itu sekarang malah ada di sini?</p><p>Pria di depannya menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Pakaian kelewat formalnya semalam sudah berganti menjadi kaus oblong berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak, lalu kaki-kaki jenjangnya terbungkus sempurna oleh celana jeans biru dongker, dan kacamata oval yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya semakin menambah kadar ketampanan pria itu sehingga para perempuan di sana melirik-lirik histeris penuh rasa keingintahuan. Dan Byungchan yang kembali menjadi pusat perhatian hanya dapat menggerutu.</p><p>Sesungguhnya mau setampan apa pun rupa pria di depannya, tidak lantas membuat hati Byungchan porak-poranda seperti dulu kala.</p><p>“Nanggung. Mau sekalian liburan sampai besok. Aku udah izin buat nginep sehari lagi sama nenekmu, kok.” Ingin rasanya Byungchan mendengus sekencang mungkin, tetapi langsung ia urungkan karena tidak ingin menambah kecanggungan yang sudah ada di antara mereka.</p><p>Dengan sesopan mungkin, Byungchan menggeser tubuhnya dan melongok melewati bahu Roun yang masih berdiri di depannya, berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Tetapi sepertinya, Byungchan harus kembali menelan pil kekecewaan karena presensi Seungwoo sudah tidak dapat ia temukan lagi di mana-mana meskipun gerombolan tim pria itu masih saling bercengkerama di sekitar lapangan.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Seungwoo mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukan kertas yang tersebar, juga laptop yang masih menyala di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya sedari tadi fokus ke arah laptop, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, tidak jarang pula hingga memengaruhi kualitas tidurnya. Ia menangkupkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, lalu membuang napasnya keras-keras.</p><p>“Byungchan lagi apa, ya?” gumamnya pelan, hampir menyerupai bisikan.</p><p>Ia beranjak ke balkon kamar dan duduk termenung di sebuah kursi gantung yang ada di sana. Laptop dan tumpukan kertasnya Seungwoo abaikan begitu saja.</p><p>Soda dingin yang dibawanya, Seungwoo sesap perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika otaknya lambat laun mulai memutarkan kilas balik momen pertemuannya dengan Byungchan ketika di bus hampir sebulan yang lalu. Si pemilik lesung pipi itu sepertinya sampai sekarang belum menyadari bahwa mereka pernah berada di bus yang sama. Ia yang saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan di Bekasi sehari sebelumnya langsung bergegas kembali ke Sukabumi saat pagi-pagi buta. Namun, siapa yang menyangka kalau ia akan dipertemukan kembali dengan laki-laki yang pernah berpapasan dengannya dua tahun silam.</p><p>Rupa Byungchan kala dibayang-bayangi kilau jingga tipis yang mengintip melalui kaca jendela tak seberapa besar itu menyita seluruh perhatian Seungwoo. Dan layaknya sebuah magis, presensi laki-laki itu mampu menghipnotis siapa pun untuk mendekat. Tanpa sadar, senyumnya terulas semakin lebar ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri si lelaki asing yang tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela. Tetapi sayang, niatnya tidak dapat diwujudkan karena seorang pria paruh baya sudah terlebih duduk di kursi sampingnya dan menutup akses keluar. Manuvernya terhenti, dan Seungwoo yang tidak sampai hati untuk meminta penumpang di sampingnya bergeser—walau hanya sebentar pun—langsung meluruh kembali di kursinya. Memendam keinginannya untuk berkenalan dengan si laki-laki asing di kursi seberang.</p><p>Meskipun tidak berselang lama, ada kesenangan tersendiri yang dirasakannya ketika mengetahui bahwa Byungchan juga turun di pemberhentian yang sama dengan dirinya, apalagi ketika laki-laki itu berbelok ke daerah permukiman yang begitu dikenal baik oleh Seungwoo. Dan fakta bahwa Byungchan adalah saudara Miya semakin membuat Seungwoo berada di atas awan. Ia rasa-rasanya ingin mengucap syukur saat itu juga.</p><p>Makanya, Seungwoo langsung meminta tolong kepada Miya untuk segera mengirim Byungchan ke Ruca dengan alasan mengembalikan buku. Tetapi siapa yang menduga, kalau Seungwoo yang begitu gugup dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa malah menggagalkan rencana awalnya untuk mengajak laki-laki itu berkenalan.</p><p>Dengan bodohnya ia malah membuat Byungchan murka. Meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menampik bahwa Byungchan yang memerah karena menahan amarah malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Seungwoo.</p><p>Entah bagaimana, tetapi laki-laki itu mengingatkan Seungwoo pada bunga-bunga krisan yang selalu dirawat dan dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh mamanya di halaman rumah mereka. Begitu cantik, merekah, dan juga merah muda.</p><p>Kebodohan keduanya datang dan sesungguhnya masih menyisakan sesal untuk Seungwoo sampai saat ini. Suasana hatinya memang sedikit buruk siang itu karena orang tuanya yang terus-menerus memintanya untuk menetap di Jakarta. Tidak ada sebersit niatan pun untuk menghakimi Byungchan kala itu, Seungwoo hanya refleks mengutarakan apa yang terlintas di pikirannya tanpa pernah tahu efeknya bagi Byungchan. Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin kembali mengambil langkah yang salah apalagi setelah <em>dikuliahi</em> panjang-lebar oleh teman-temannya di <em>group</em> <em>chat</em> mereka. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seungwoo tidak pernah punya pengalaman dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, makanya ia jadi sedikit bingung harus bersikap seperti apa jika di hadapan Byungchan.</p><p>
  <em>Dijalanin aja dulu, jangan dibawa pusing. Nanti ujung-ujungnya kaya Sejun, patah hati berkepanjangan gara-gara cupaps.</em>
</p><p>Kata-kata Hanse waktu itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Seungwoo ketika Byungchan dengan langkah-langkah panjangnya berniat pergi dari Ruca, meninggalkan Seungwoo yang masih mencerna segala situasinya. Untungnya, Byungchan bersikap lunak dan menerima permintaan maafnya karena kalau tidak, mungkin Seungwoo tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Seungwoo kembali senyam-senyum ketika netranya menangkap rantai perak yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Satu hal yang mendorongnya untuk memilih gelang ini dibandingkan dengan gelang-gelang yang lain waktu itu adalah: bandulnya. Karena bandul berbentuk daun kecil yang melengkung itu jika dicermati dengan seksama akan tampak seperti bulan sabit.</p><p>(Bulan sabit yang sedari kecil begitu Seungwoo sukai, dan bulan sabit yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada dua ceruk di masing-masing pipi Byungchan ketika laki-laki itu tersenyum.)</p><p>“Aku baru tahu kalau kamu sekarang lebih seneng tinggal di kamarmu daripada jaga di bawah,” ujar Sunhwa, yang tahu-tahu sudah bersandar pada pintu balkon.</p><p>“Aku sibuk, sih?” jawab Seungwoo sekenanya, tetapi yang satu itu bahkan terdengar meragukan di telinganya sendiri.</p><p>“Kamu nggak ke terminal?” Pertanyaan sang kakak sontak menimbulkan imajiner tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Seungwoo. Ia mengernyit, lalu mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja telah dilupakannya. Namun nihil, Seungwoo yakin ia tidak memiliki urusan apa pun yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke terminal saat ini.</p><p>Mendapati sang adik tidak kunjung menjawab, Sunhwa melanjutkan, “Nganterin Byungchan? Kata Miya, Byungchan hari ini ke terminal. Sama siapa tuh ... ah, pac—”</p><p>“Mantan,” koreksi Seungwoo cepat disertai dengan lirikan sebal.</p><p>Bahkan mengecap kata itu pun rasanya sulit untuknya karena akan mengingatkannya kembali atas apa yang telah terjadi pada malam sepekan lalu. Seungwoo sudah mendengar banyak hal soal Roun dari Byungchan, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau pertemuan keduanya ternyata akan datang secepat itu.</p><p>Menyaksikan bagaimana pria itu memeluk Byungchan begitu saja malam itu menghantarkan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan bagi dirinya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam dadanya, membuatnya ingin menarik Byungchan untuk kembali ke sisinya. Untungnya Seungwoo punya kontrol diri yang bagus, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya waktu itu hanyalah berdiam diri di atas motornya. Lagi pula, ia tidak ingin menimbulkan huru-hara di tempat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai tempat kelahirannya.</p><p>Tetapi, ketika Byungchan menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah, Seungwoo mendapati dadanya terasa begitu ngilu.</p><p>“Oh, mantan.” Sunhwa mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. Wajahnya tampak sendu dan napasnya terembus beberapa kali. Wanita itu menatap Seungwoo dengan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. “Kira-kira Byungchan bakal ke sini lagi nggak, ya? kemarin aja dia baru balik setelah lima tahun. Kalau kataku sih, kayanya nggak bakal bal—”</p><p>Kalimat kakaknya tidak Seungwoo dengarkan sampai selesai karena ia sudah terlebih dahulu melesat ke bawah setelah mengambil kunci motornya. Seungsik serta Sejun yang berpapasan dengannya di depan Ruca dan memanggil-manggilnya pun ia lewati begitu saja.</p><p>Seungwoo mengendarai motornya dalam kecepatan normal. Ia teringat akan omelan Byungchan soal kebiasaan buruknya saat membawa kendaraan beroda dua ini, yang kini sebisa mungkin coba Seungwoo singkirkan meskipun dirinya tengah dilanda rasa panik. Omongan kakaknya soal Byungchan yang tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini membuat Seungwoo tersentak. Byungchan memang bisa saja kembali untuk mengunjungi kakek-neneknya, tetapi walau bagaimanapun, laki-laki itu juga memiliki hidupnya sendiri di tempat lain. Tidak ada yang akan membuatnya sering-sering datang, sekalipun itu Seungwoo.</p><p>Seungwoo mencemooh dirinya sendiri.</p><p>Ia baru menyadari bahwa waktu itu pun dirinya sendiri yang telah mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Dan karena rasa <em>insecure</em>-nya yang muncul setelah bertemu mantan kekasih Byungchan, ia malah memilih mengabaikan Byungchan dan bersembunyi. Seharusnya mereka bisa berbicara baik-baik dan meluruskan segala sesuatu yang belum terucap di antara mereka, tetapi dengan bodohnya, Seungwoo malah membiarkan asumsi-asumsi jeleknya mengambil alih.</p><p>Setelah semua pesannya yang tidak pernah Seungwoo acuhkan, bagaimana kalau Byungchan tidak mau menemuinya lagi? Apakah sekarang Byungchan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke Bekasi dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan Roun? Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika berbagai probabilitas buruk silih berganti hinggap dalam benaknya.</p><p>Untungnya saja jalanan siang itu lumayan lenggang, jadi Seungwoo dapat tiba kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Tangannya terasa begitu basah di atas stang kemudi ketika ia membelokkan motornya ke arah parkiran umum di belakang terminal. Jam di pergelangan tangan kanannya ia lirik sekali sebelum membawa langkahnya menelusuri tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.</p><p>Walaupun jarang menggunakan alat transportasi yang satu ini, tetapi Seungwoo lumayan tahu jadwal keberangkatan maupun kedatangannya. Saat ini baru jam satu kurang sepuluh menit, dan di perjalanan ke sini tadi Seungwoo belum menjumpai bus-bus yang berangkat menuju ke Bekasi. Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, biasanya mereka akan berangkat pada pukul satu siang. Maka, besar kemungkinannya bahwa bus yang ditumpangi Byungchan belumlah beranjak ke mana-mana.</p><p>Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Seungwoo memutari terminal, tetapi keberadaan Byungchan belum juga ia temukan. Terik matahari yang terasa berada tepat di atas kepalanya membuat Seungwoo amat kewalahan. Kakinya sudah terasa lemas ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pos sekuriti.</p><p>Seungwoo tengah mengatur deru napasnya saat sebuah bus dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan SUKABUMI – BEKASI di kaca depannya baru saja berangkat dan melewati dirinya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, hendak berlari mengejar kendaraan beroda empat itu ketika suara familier seseorang masuk memenuhi gendang telinganya, lalu membuat Seungwoo berdiri kaku di tempat.</p><p>“Kamu ngapain lari-larian begitu?” Byungchan bertanya santai dari tempatnya duduk. Kedua matanya menelusuri ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala yang lebih tua. Alisnya hampir menyatu ketika Seungwoo malah memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaannya. Byungchan memindai Seungwoo sekali lagi dan melanjutkan, “Lihat tuh, rambutmu sampai nggak karuan bentuknya.”</p><p>Di undakan tangga pos satpam sejauh tiga meter dari posisi Seungwoo saat ini, Byungchan tengah berselonjor dan menatap Seungwoo dengan dahi berkerut. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu tampak penuh dengan jajanan yang dibelinya di sekitar terminal. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah plastik kiloan yang di dalamnya berisikan baso ikan—yang sepenglihat Seungwoo—besarnya menyerupai kepalan tangannya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kirinya tampak kesulitan dengan dua buah botol teh kemasan.</p><p>Terdapat tiga plastik hitam besar di samping kanan-kiri laki-laki itu, tetapi dari semua barang yang berserakan di sekitar Byungchan, Seungwoo tidak menemukan adanya koper ataupun tas besar yang sekiranya muat untuk menampung semua pakaian si lelaki berlesung pipi tersebut.</p><p>“Jangan pergi,” cetus Seungwoo kemudian, dengan napasnya yang masih kembang kempis.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Kata Miya kamu ke terminal.” Seungwoo berjalan mendekat, “Kamu mau pergi ... pulang ke Bekasi.”</p><p>“Siapa yang pulang ke Bekasi?”</p><p>“Kamu?”</p><p>“Sini duduk dulu.” Byungchan menggeser semua plastik yang berserakan, lalu menepuk-nepuk permukaan lantai di sampingnya. “Kamu kaya maling yang habis dikejar-kejar warga sekampung tahu, nggak? Ngos-ngosan begitu.”</p><p>Pria yang tengah dalam posisi setengah merunduk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dengkul itu tampak seperti habis berlari maraton; peluh menggenang di atas dahinya, rambutnya sedikit lepek karena tertindih helm, dan dadanya yang masih naik-turun menunjukkan betapa tergesa-gesanya pria itu beberapa saat lalu.</p><p>Seungwoo duduk di samping Byungchan dan meneguk habis minuman kemasan yang diberikan laki-laki itu.</p><p>“Soalnya aku pikir kamu beneran mau pulang,” ulang Seungwoo lagi. Kali ini ada kekhawatiran terselip di dalamnya.</p><p>“Emangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang? Kemarin-kemarin aku dicuekin, tuh.”</p><p>Kedikan bahu serta lengosan Byungchan langsung menyiutkan nyali Seungwoo yang hendak menahan laki-laki itu untuk tetap tinggal. Perasaan menyesalnya kembali menyeruak dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, bahkan untuk sekadar menatap mata Byungchan. Sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan dalam menghadapi situasi membuatnya dirundung rasa malu.</p><p>Jika saja Seungwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Byungchan terlebih dahulu daripada bertindak mengikuti egonya, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini sekarang.</p><p>“Maaf, Aku nggak ada maksud gitu. Aku cuma ... cuma kepikiran, takut kalau kamu balikan sama mantanmu.”</p><p>“Kamu kebiasaan minta maaf mulu, tapi besoknya diulangi lagi.” Byungchan mendelik dan membuang napasnya pelan. Kentara sekali ada rasa rindu di sorot matanya, tetapi rasa sebal setelah di-<em>ghosting</em> selama seminggu ternyata masih tersisa. “Lagian, kenapa kamu bisa mikir kaya gitu?”</p><p>“Ya, karena kalian pisahnya secara baik-baik? <em>Both of you are still in good terms</em><em>?"</em></p><p>“Pisah secara baik-baik bukan berarti kami bakal balikan, Seungwoo. Ah, kupikir kamu masuk kategori <em>smart people</em>, gimana, sih?”</p><p>Kata-kata Byungchan kembali membungkam Seungwoo. Lalu ketika yang lebih muda bertanya di mana Seungwoo memarkirkan motornya, Seungwoo langsung menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka. Agak jauh dari ruang lingkup terminal karena Seungwoo yang sedang dilanda kekalutan beberapa saat lalu sempat bingung harus memarkirkan motornya di mana, padahal dibawa masuk ke dalam terminal pun tidak masalah, sejujurnya.</p><p>Byungchan lantas membawa tungkainya berjalan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Seungwoo setelah menepuk-nepukkan debu dari belakang celananya, sedangkan Seungwoo hanya mengekor di belakang. Tidak ada yang membuka suara di setiap langkah keduanya, kecuali Seungwoo yang sedang menunjukkan arah karena Byungchan memang tidak terlalu hafal daerah sekitar sini. Dan semakin mereka mendekat ke arah di mana Seungwoo memarkirkan motornya, semakin sayup pula suasananya. Hiruk pikuk terminal teredam jauh di balik punggung mereka.</p><p>Karena masih dilanda rasa penasaran, Seungwoo memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya, “Kalian nggak balikan?”</p><p>“Enggak ada yang balikan, duh. Dia nyusul ke sini cuma mau minta maaf sama aku. Dan kalau kamu penasaran soal pelukan waktu itu, itu katanya karena dia kangen aja sama aku, nggak ada maksud lain. Ya, kalaupun ada maksud lain juga aku nggak peduli. Toh, kami juga udah masing-masing.”</p><p>Seungwoo lantas mengangguk singkat. Jawaban Byungchan mengenai statusnya dengan pria bernama Roun itu membuatnya merasa lega. Jika saja sedari awal ia tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh, pasti tidak akan terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Kekhawatirannya mulai menguap, tetapi masih ada satu hal yang terasa mengganjal.</p><p>Kakaknya, yang menerima informasi dari Miya tadi bilang kalau Byungchan akan pulang. Namun, kenapa laki-laki itu kini malah berjalan bersamanya? Bus yang menuju Bekasi pun sudah berangkat bermenit-menit lalu dan bus selanjutnya kemungkinan akan berangkat jam setengah empat nanti. Jadi, Byungchan tidak jadi pulang atau memutuskan untuk pulang sore nanti? Seungwoo menggaruk-garuk rambutnya frustasi. Ia begitu penasaran, tetapi segan untuk sekadar bertanya.</p><p>Entah karena mendapati Seungwoo yang terlihat gusar di sampingnya atau karena hela napas samar pria itu yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Byungchan, tetapi yang lebih muda tiba-tiba menghentikan lajunya dan bertanya ada apa.</p><p>“.... Kamu tetep mau pulang nggak jadinya?”</p><p>“Siapa yang mau pulang, sih? Kena <em>prank</em> itu kamu!”</p><p>Byungchan membalik tubuhnya sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri. Badannya terlihat bergetar dan tidak lama ... gelak tawanya ikut tersembur. Laki-laki itu mengangkat semua bungkusan di tangannya lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ke depan wajah Seungwoo. Tawa renyahnya masih tersisa, membuat kedua lekungan yang tidak ditemui Seungwoo dalam kurun waktu seminggu bermunculan, seakan tahu kalau presensi mereka memang tengah dirindukan.</p><p>“Aku ke sini mau beli tempe krispi sama manisan mangga titipan mama, bukannya mau pulang,” kata Byungchan disertai kerlingan jahil di matanya.</p><p>“Gila. Beneran gila.”</p><p>Sekujur tubuh Seungwoo rasanya lemas sehingga ia kembali bertumpu pada lututnya. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli, rambut lebatnya Seungwoo cengkram begitu kuat, dan mulutnya berulang kali menganga, lalu mengatup lagi—seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satu pun kata keluar dari sana.</p><p>Di jalan tadi, Seungwoo sudah resah tidak karuan. Bayangan tentang tidak akan bertemu kembali dengan Byungchan membuat otaknya sempat berhenti bekerja. Ia sampai memikirkan untuk menerima tawaran orang tuanya yang selalu memintanya untuk menetap di Jakarta supaya bisa berdekatan dengan Byungchan, tetapi siapa yang menyangka, kalau ternyata ia sedang dijahili? Kini kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan perutnya ikut-ikutan bermasalah. Rasa khawatir yang tidak beralasannya membuatnya mual.</p><p>Tepukan-tepukan pelan di punggungnya terasa seperti obat mujarab yang mampu membuat Seungwoo kembali rileks. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ketika Byungchan bertanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja. Kali ini, Seungwoo tidak lagi mengekor di belakang Byungchan, melainkan turut berjalan di sampingnya.</p><p>Ketika mereka hampir sampai di tempat penitipan motor, Byungchan menyenggol bahunya. Laki-laki itu tampak mengerutkan hidungnya dan menyipitkan mata, lalu menatap Seungwoo jahil.</p><p>“Cemburu, ya, kamu?” Byungchan bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.</p><p>“Iya.”</p><p>Seungwoo rasa, tidak akan ada gunanya lagi untuk berbohong karena hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin untuk seterusnya, akan lebih baik untuk memberitahukan apa yang tengah dirasakannya daripada memendam sendiri dan malah uring-uringan karena dirundung banyaknya praduga. Ia lantas mengulas senyumnya ketika yang lebih muda malah berdeham dan kembali berjalan. Lucu, bagaimana hal-hal kecil seperti itu mampu membuat Byungchan tersipu.</p><p>“Rambutmu udah agak gondrong, tuh,” ledek Seungwoo saat yang lebih muda berjalan dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Kalau Seungwoo lihat, rambut Byungchan memang sudah lebih panjang dari beberapa minggu lalu. Saking panjangnya, bahkan sampai hampir menyentuh kerah pakaiannya sendiri.</p><p>“Gondrong tapi ganteng, ‘kan?” Byungchan meraba ujung rambutnya dan terkekeh riang.</p><p>Anggukan yang diberikan Seungwoo seakan menjawab pertanyaan retorik Byungchan barusan. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika bibirnya tanpa ada ragu sedikit pun membalas, “Ganteng. Pacarku ganteng.”</p><p>Pekikan nyaring penuh keterkejutan Byungchan membuat Seungwoo terburu-buru membungkam bibir yang lebih muda dengan telapak tangannya. Sebuah senyuman kembali hadir di wajah rupawan Seungwoo ketika mendapati bola-bola mata seperti kelereng di depannya terbuka begitu lebar dan menatap dirinya dengan sorot lucu.</p><p>Sepinya jalan yang mereka lewati membuat Seungwoo semakin berani untuk memperpendek jarak di antara mereka.</p><p>“Byungchan ... jadi pacarku, ya?” Tangan Byungchan diambil oleh Seungwoo, lalu punggung tangannya dielus-elus secara perlahan ketika pria itu mempertemukan manik keduanya. Ibu jari Seungwoo turut mendarat di atas pipi halus Byungchan ketika ia kembali menyuarakan tanya, “Mau?”</p><p>Anggukan tanpa ragu Byungchan serta senyum penuh kesipuannya yang merekah mendorong yang lebih tua untuk mendekap laki-laki di depannya. Seungwoo pun menelusupkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leher Byungchan untuk menghidu aroma manis dari tubuh kekasihnya, dan kekehan keduanya terdengar seiring dengan pelukan mereka yang semakin erat.</p><p>Napas Seungwoo terembus samar ketika semua perasaan mengganjal di hatinya tandas tidak tersisa. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Byungchan lamat-lamat, lalu meremat kedua bahunya. Dalam hatinya, Seungwoo masih sulit memercayai bahwa laki-laki berlesung pipi itu kini berada dalam rengkuhannya, tetapi jari-jemari Byungchan yang bertaut dengan miliknya lantas meluruhkan semua keraguan tersebut.</p><p>Dan mungkin karena manik bulat serta penuh milik Byungchan yang berkerlingan ketika menatapnya atau karena <em>dimple</em> laki-laki itu yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, tetapi Seungwoo menemukan dirinya tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Mengikuti instingnya, ia menggiring kedua tangan Byungchan untuk melingkari lehernya sebelum membawa laki-laki itu pada sebuah ciuman panjang. Bibir atas dan bawah Byungchan dipagut oleh Seungwoo secara bergantian tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.</p><p>Hingga akhirnya tidak lama kemudian, getar badan serta gelegar tawa keduanya tersembur menjadi satu.</p><p>“Pedes ....”</p><p>Sepertinya Byungchan melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya baru saja menandaskan seporsi baso ikan jumbo seorang diri, menyebabkan residu saos cabai dan kecap manis yang belum lama dicecapnya menjadi lumer dan menyatu dalam setiap sesapan bibir mereka.</p><p>Namun agaknya, Seungwoo tidak terlalu memusingkan yang satu itu karena kini tangannya sudah merengkuh erat pinggang yang lebih muda dan mencondongkan badannya, lalu membawa kembali bibir Byungchan untuk menyatu dengan miliknya. Dan Seungwoo mendapati gemuruh di dadanya semakin meletup-letup tidak karuan ketika pagutan lembutnya dibalas dengan antusias yang sama besarnya oleh Byungchan.</p><p>Dan suara beberapa derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat akhirnya berhasil memisahkan pasangan muda-mudi itu. Keduanya pun berlarian sambil terkikik geli dengan tangan-tangan yang saling terpaut.</p><p>“Nah, <em>ready?</em>”</p><p>Seungwoo menaiki motor kesayangannya setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Byungchan meskipun tidak lama kemudian, pria itu bergegas turun kembali dan menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk menggigit hidung kekasihnya gemas.</p><p>Di bawah teriknya sinar matahari yang masih menyorot tiada henti, sebuah lagu ceria mereka alunkan bersama-sama seiring dengan pupusnya jarak tempuh yang tersisa. Senyum di masing-masing wajah mereka tidak kunjung luntur, terutama saat motor berbelok ke sebuah bangunan yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi keduanya. Byungchan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Seungwoo, lalu menghirup udara di sekelilingnya dalam-dalam. Dan ketika wajah-wajah yang sudah sangat dikenalinya mengintip satu per satu dari lantai dua bangunan tersebut, Byungchan tahu keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat ini tidaklah salah.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this work and leaving very very nice comments, you guys are all superb!&lt;3</p><p>Anyway, I listened to this song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kxdQdJ35pqY%E2%80%9Drel=%E2%80%9Cnofollow%E2%80%9D">Island by Youha</a> while writing this fic a few weeks ago, go check it out if you have some free time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>